Le calme avant la tempête
by Caskett Hopeful
Summary: suite de "Paris, je t'aime" et "en toute discretion". Cross over avec Cold case.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois que l'enquête sur le petit corps du parc White Hill était bouclée et que Josh purgeait sa peine de prison. Depuis cet épisode, ils n'avaient pas chômé ! Les corps se succédaient sur les tables d'autopsies et tout le monde commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Pendant un moment d'accalmie (deux semaines sans meurtres, le bonheur !!) Camille accorda à tout le monde une petite semaine de vacance. Temperance, Seeley, Angela et Jack décidèrent de louer ensemble un gîte dans un bois à l'extérieur de Washington. En sortant de l'institut après leur dernière journée de travail, ils mirent leur plan au point.

Angela : Bon, alors on se dit ici à 6h00 demain matin ?

Temperance : Ok

Booth : Quoi ?? 6h00 du matin ? Mais c'est pas des vacances !

Temperance : Rhho allez, après c'est bon, on est tranquilles pendant une semaine !

Jack : Enfin. Bon, nous on va y allez, on a des bagages à faire… A demain !

Temperance : Salut !

Tout le monde rentra chez soi et prépara ses valises. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil ils se retrouvèrent devant l'institut. Comme prévu, ils partaient avec la voiture de Booth (la plus grande !), ils en avaient pour à peut près deux heures de route en dehors de la ville mais ils devaient d'abord franchir les embouteillages du centre ville et ce ne serait pas le plus simple !

Trois heures et demie après leur départ de l'institut, les deux couples arrivèrent enfin à leur gîte. Tout le monde sortit pour se détendre les jambes.

Booth : Enfin les vacances !!

Tempe : Ouai, ça fait du bien d'être à l'air pur.

Angela : Bon, je propose qu'on décharge vite fait la voiture et après on va se poser près du lac là bas.

Jack (commençant à ouvrir le coffre) : C'est parti !!.

De mémoire d'homme, jamais une voiture ne fut déchargée en si peu de temps. Ils allèrent ensuite se changer et partirent pour le lac. En chemin, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant leur semaine de répit :

Angela : Alors, quels sont vos projets pour ces vacances qui s'annoncent très réussies ?

Booth : Des vacances c'est fait pour rien faire donc on ne fera rien… c'est pas compliqué.

Jack : J'ai vu sur la route qu'il y avait un parc d'attraction…

Tempe : Oh ouai !! J'adore les parc d'attractions. On pourrait faire ça demain.

Booth : Moi, tant qu'il n'y a pas de maison des clowns ça me va !

Angela : Bon ben demain c'est parc alors. Tenez on est arrivé !

Ils s'installèrent sur la plage artificielle qui bordait le lac

Booth (attirant Tempe dans ses bras) : Ca fait du bien d'être au calme !!

Tempe : C'est sûr (elle s'allonge dans ses bras) ça fait du bien.

Après environ deux heures à parler de tout et de rien, ils décidèrent d'aller acheter des sandwiches et de faire le tour du lac pendant l'après midi. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au gîte, les hommes allèrent chercher du bois dans le jardin (et oui, c'était un gîte rustique) pour réchauffer un peu la maison pendant que les femmes allaient à l'épicerie pour préparer le repas.

Le repas se passa dans une humeur détendue, on aurait dit un groupe d'ados pendant leur premières vacances sans leur parents : fou rires, chatouilles, petits bisous… Ils allèrent se coucher vers minuit mais, une demi-heure plus tard, ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la maison. Booth et Temperance n'avaient vraiment aucune envie de se lever et décidèrent donc de laisser cet honneur à Angela et Jack. Ils les entendaient discuter en bas de la maison et quand le ton commença à monter, ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient encore dans les escaliers quand ils entendirent une voix qui leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

?????: Ah non mais c'est pas vrai !! Pas encore !!


	2. Chapter 2

Et là Booth pensa "Et c'est reparti! Ils vont encore nous pourrir nos vacances!"

Booth: Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ??

Angela (étonnée): Vous vous connaissez?

Tempe: Oui, malheureusement!

Booth (plus menaçant): Je répète ma question: qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

Femme: On est venu en vacances chez mon frère mais on a appris qu'il n'était plus là alors on a loué un gîte ... CE gîte!!

Jack: Ca se n'est pas possible, on a réservé depuis longtemps.

Tempe: Nan mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est leur truc de vouloir piquer les chose des autres ...

Booth: ... comme des place d'avion, une table à la terrace d'un café ou une chambre dans une auberge.

Angela: Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire??

Tempe: Nous avons rencontré ces charmantes personnes pendant notre enq...

Booth (la prenant par la taille): pendant nos vacances à Paris!

Jack: Ah OK. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Tempe: On va allé se coucher et eux ils vont dégager vite fait bien fait !!

Après avoir réussi à les mettre à la porte tant bien que mal, les couples remontèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, tout ce petit monde se prépara dans la bonne humeur et se rendit aux parc d'attractions. La journée était très ensoleillée et tout le monde s'amusait: ballades en amoureux, tours de manèges, mini spectacles... Dans la soirée, les hommes déposèrent Temperance et Angela au gîte et repartirent aussitôt: ce soir ils avaient décidé de leur faire une surprise en leur préparant un superbe dîner suivi d'une petite virée dans un bar du village.

Angela: Tu crois qu'ils sont partis faire quoi?

Tempe: Aucune idée!

Angela: Au fait, cette nuit je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Booth avait dit que les deux autres avaient voulu vous piquer UNE chambre!

Tempe: Et alors?

Angela: UNE chambre, et tu ne vois pas où est le problème?

tempe : Bon, en fait quand on est arrivé à Paris il y avait un match de foot donc plus de place dans aucun hôtel, on a fini par aller manger dans une auberge et Booth m'a offert une bague pour mon anniversaire et la propriétaire a pris ça pour une demande en mariage et nous a offert la chambre "nuptiale"

Angela: C'est pas vrai !! Et alors????

Tempe: A ton avis? On a accepté évidemment !

Angela: Le Dr Temperance Brennan partage sa chambre le premier soir !! C'est du beau!! De mieux en mieux!!

Tempe: Nan mais attends on venait de se taper 11h d'avion et 2h de "chasse à la chambre" !! Et puis ne joue pas l'étonnée, de toute manière ça a bien servi tes plans non?

Elles se mirent à rire et c'est à ce moment là que Seeley et Jack rentrèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth: Et ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Tempe: Rien pourquoi?

Jack: C'est juste qu'on n'a pas tellement l'habitude de te voir rire comme ça.

Tempe: Ah ben c'est sympa !

Angela: Au fait vous étiez parti où ?

Booth: Ah ah ... surprise!! Maintenant vous allez toutes les deux en haut, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez mais vous ne redescendez pas avant qu'on vous appelle. C'est compris?

Tempe: Oui chef !

Une fois qu'elles furent montées, les garçons s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine (on n'est jamais trop prudent) et se mirent à préparer le repas. Au menu: poisson aux petits légumes servit avec du riz suivit d'un fondant au chocolat, spécialité de Booth. Pendant qu'il préparait cela, Jack s'affairait à beurrer les toasts pour l'apéritif et à dresser la table.

Après environ deux heures de préparatifs intensifs, Booth alla chercher Temperance et Angela à l'étage. A sa grande surprise, il ne les entendait pas discuter, et pour cause: elles s'étaient endormies sur l'un des lits en regardant la télévision. Apparemment, la journée au parc d'attraction les avait quelque peu fatiguées. Il s'approcha de Temperance et la réveilla doucement. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux debout, il leur dit de se faire toute belle et de les rejoindre dans le salon. Lorsqu'elles descendirent, elles furent émerveillées par ce qui se trouvait devant elles. Le salon était illuminé par plusieurs dizaines de bougies. Seeley et Jack s'avançèrent vers elles et les ammenèrent sur les canapés. Chacun s'installa.

Angela: Et ben dis donc, vous vous êtes surpassé là !

Tempe: C'est vrai que c'est magnifique ! C'est en quel honneur ?

Booth: Nos premières vacances en tant que couple ... pour tout le monde!

Après un apéritif qui dura près de deux heures, les deux couples passèrent à table. Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quand Booth amena le gâteau, tout le monde resta admiratif.  
Angela: Wow, c'est toi qui l'a fait?

Booth: Oui

Tempe: Et oui ... il est merveilleux cet homme! Et c'est le mien!

Ces mots touchèrent profondément Booth. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait part de ses sentiments envers lui devant d'autres personnes.

Après avoir tout débarrassé, ils partirent à pieds vers le village et s'installèrent à la terrace d'un café, admirant les petites ruelles et le couché de soleil. A un moment, un passant vint leur donner un prospectus. Une fête de village avait lieu le lendemain soir, sur la place centrale.

Angela: Ca vous dirait d'y allé?

Booth: Ouai, ça peut être sympa.

Tempe: J'ai envie de faire un petit tour du village, vous venez?

Jack: Quoi, maintenant ! Mais t'as vu l'heure?

Tempe: Ben justement, c'est plus typique: pas de voiture, pas de bruit...

Booth: Je viens avec toi

Angela: Bon ben nous on va rentrer. A plus !

Ils se levèrent, payèrent leurs consommations et se séparèrent. Angela et Jack repartirent d'où ils étaient venus, tandis que Seeley et Temperance allaient se balader dans le village


	4. Chapter 4

Ils se baladèrent pendant près d'une heure, discutant de tout et de rien. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, un orage éclata et ils durent s'abriter dans la cabane près du lac où ils étaient allé la veille. Ils arrivèrent là trempés, à bout de souffle après une course effrénée mais ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Tempe (essoufflée) : Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite …

Booth : C'est vrai que là on a tracé ! Eh mais tu trembles !

Tempe : Ben oui j'ai froid, je suis trempée !

Booth (commençant à l'embrasser) : T'inquiètes pas je vais te réchauffer moi …

A ce moment là, la porte de la petite cabane s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et deux personnes les pointèrent avec leur armes.

Booth (sursautant et se plaçant devant Temperance) : Oh la !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui êtes vous ?

????: C'est nous qui posons les questions ! Maintenant vous allez vous relever et vous mettre chacun à un bout de cette cabane.

Tempe : Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Après une fouille minutieuse, la tension retomba et les deux personnes s'expliquèrent .

????: Nous venons de Philadelphie, police criminelle brigade des affaires classées. Je suis l'inspecteur Rush et voici l'inspecteur Valens.

Tempe (qui commençait à s'énerver) : Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça nous fasse ?

Lily (Rush) : Vous allez changer de ton madame sinon …

Booth (essayant de calmer tout le monde) : Excusez la, mais c'est vrai, en quoi sommes nous concernés ?

Scotty (Valens) : Nous enquêtons sur une jeune fille qui a disparue de cette même cabane en 1995. On était en surveillance quand on vous a vu arrivé en courant, on a pensé qu'il y avait peut-être un lien.

Tempe : Pourquoi ?

Lily : Tout le monde ne vient pas ici en courants comme des dératés !!

Booth : Mais vous avez vu ce qui tombe !!!

Scotty : Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ?

Tempe : On se baladait, l'orage à éclaté alors on s'est abrité où on a pu !! Ici !! On peut y aller maintenant ?

Lily : Il nous faut juste un numéro où on peut vous joindre au cas où on aurait besoin de quelques éclaircissements.

Booth donna son numéro de portable et ils purent repartir. La pluie s'était arrêtée mais le temps restait très lourd, ils décidèrent donc de rentrer directement au gîte. Une fois au sec dans leur chambre, Booth entreprit de reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompu dans la cabane …


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde eut bien du mal à se lever ! Le temps que tout le monde se prépare, il était déjà plus de midi, ils décidèrent donc de ne rien faire de spécial pendant le journée et d'aller à la fête le soir. Ils étaient tous en train de se prélasser au soleil dans le jardin quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tempe : Laissez, j'y vais.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le temps qu'elle y arrive, les personnes avaient fait le tour par le jardin.

Booth : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Lily : Bonjour à vous aussi

Tempe (qui revenait) : Encore des gamins qui s'amusent … ah non. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

Angela : Mais vous connaissez tout le monde ici. Vous pouvez nous présentez ?

Scotty : Nous sommes de Philadelphie, Police criminelle.

Jack : Ca sent la conspiration tout ça !

Lily : Je vous demande pardon ?

Booth : Ne faites pas attention, il voit des conspirations partout. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Lilly : Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de la jeune fille.

Tempe : Dans notre jardin ?

Scotty : C'est la dernière adresse connue pour sa famille. Vous … vous habitez ici ?

Angela : Nan nan, on est juste en vacances…

A ce moment là, les portables de Booth et Temperance se mirent à sonner en même temps

Booth : C'est Cullen...

Tempe: C'est Camille...

Angela : Donc je rectifie : on était en vacances.

Après avoir raccrocher, Bones se tourna vers les autres.

Bones : Bon ben … fini les vacances ! On doit rentrer ce soir, un corps a été retrouvé dans les sous sol du FBI.

Booth : Je sens qu'on est pas sorti de l'auberge !! Et Tempe, j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

Tempe : Quoi ?

Booth : Josh est sortit de prison …


	6. Chapter 6

Tempe : QUOI !! Mais comment il a fait ? Il lui reste encore au moins trois mois !

Booth : Il a été relâché pour bonne conduite…

Tempe : Bonne conduite, nan mais ils se foutent de qui ? Il veulent que je leur rafraichissent la mémoire ? Avec des photos ?

Angela : Quoi ? Vous les avez gardées ?

Booth : Ce sont des preuves …

Angela (sourire narquois) : Mais oui, c'est ça …

Lilly : Excusez moi mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous travaillez pour la police ?

Booth : Non pas la police, le FBI.

Scotty (se tournant vers les autres) : Vous aussi ?

Tempe : Non nous on ne travaille pas POUR le FBI mais AVEC le FBI, nuance

Lilly : Et vous faîtes quoi ?

Hodgins : On travaille à l'Institut Jefferson, qui est TOTALLEMENT indépendant du FBI et …

Angela : C'est bon Jack on a compris… il n'y a pas de conspiration la dedans !

Lilly (à Booth) : Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Booth (soupirant) : Eh oui !! Bon, on va vous laissez faire ce que vous avez à faire, nous on a des valises à préparer !

Ils se séparèrent, les uns rentrant préparer leurs bagages, les autres se dirigeant vers leur voiture. Malgré le fait qu'ils adoraient tous leur boulot, nos fouines et Booth mirent beaucoup plus de temps à faire leurs valises qu'ils en avaient mis pour les défaire ! Ils rentrèrent à Washington dans la soirée et allèrent directement à l'institut. Quand il arrivèrent, Camille les interpella tout de suite et leur demanda de venir dans son bureau.

Cam : Désolé d'avoir écourté vos vacances mais là on a une urgence : le corps d'une jeune fille a été retrouvé dans les sous-sols du FBI !

Booth : Comment il est arrivé là ?

Cam : Ca c'est ton boulot ! Nous pour l'instant ce qui nous intéresse c'est de savoir qui est cette jeune fille. Le corps devrait arriver dans environ une heure. ( à Booth et Brennan)Au fait, vous avez rendez-vous au FBI dans une petite demie heure.

Tempe : Ok, on y va !

En sortant du labo, il se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Josh et là …


	7. Chapter 7

Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Josh et là Bones lui fila un coup de poing monumental ! (genre de celui dans l'épisode 3x15 pour ceux qui l'ont vu !)

Josh : Nan mais ça va pas ??!!

Tempe : J'avoue que je me sentais mieux quand tu étais en prison !! Mais là on a du boulot alors au revoir !!

Elle entra comme une furie dans la voiture, suivie par Booth qui riait en voyant la réaction de Josh. Celui-ci était resté par terre et n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer !

Booth : Eh bien ! Je ne te savais pas si rancunière !!

Tempe (souriant) : C'est pas sympa de se moquer !! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils nous convoquent au FBI ?

Booth : Euh je sais pas … peut-être parce qu'on a retrouver un corps dans les caves …

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entamer une de leur habituelle dispute. En effet, ils arrivaient devant le siège du Bureau Fédéral de Washington DC. Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur et furent escortés dès leur sortie vers le bureau de Cullen.

Cullen : Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir eu à interrompre vos vacances bien méritées mais il s'agit d'une enquête de la plus haute importance !

A ce moment un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas entra à son tour dans le bureau de Cullen.

Cullen : Je vous présente le Lieutenant Stillman de la police de Philadelphie, lui et son équipe participeront également à l'enquête. D'ailleurs pour l'instant ils ont plus d'informations que nous sur l'identité possible de la victime.

Stillman : Bonjour ! Comme vous l'a dit Mr Cullen, mon équipe travaille déjà sur une affaire. Une jeune fille a disparut il y a plus de 10 ans et nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il pourrait s'agir de son corps qui a été retrouvé dans les sous-sols de ce bâtiment. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je reprend une enquête vieille de 10 ans, en fait c'est parce que l'unité que je dirige s'occupe exclusivement des affaires non résolues.

Tempe : Et comment vous faîtes pour les rouvrir ? Vous en choisissez une au hasard sur vos étagères, ou peut-être par ordre alphabétique ?

Stillman (riant) : Pas du tout Docteur Brennan, le plus souvent on les rouvre parce que nous possédons des nouveau éléments sur l'une d'elles. En ce qui concerne notre petite disparue, il s'agit d'une lettre qu'elle avait envoyé à sa mère deux jours avant de disparaître. Nous en avons été informé par un voisin qui s'occupais de déménager sa maison après sa mort.

Booth : Et ben dis donc, les gens ont l'esprit civique à Philadelphie !!

Stillman : Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire Agent Booth. En fait il nous l'a rapportée parce que Amy Watson, c'est notre jeune disparue, disait se sentir menacée.

Tempe : Et c'est tout ?

Stillman : Je suis désolé mais je ne connais pas tous les détails, j'ai plusieurs affaires en cours en ce moment. Pour plus de détails il faudra vous adresser à mon équipe, ils arrivent par le premier vol demain matin.

Booth : Très bien, j'irais les chercher à l'aéroport

Stillman : Je vous remercie. Seulement trois de mes inspecteurs arriveront par avion : Will Jeffries, Kat Miller et Nick Vera, deux autres sont déjà dans le coin, ils iront directement à l'institut Jefferson demain matin.

Tempe : Pas de problème, il me faudra juste leurs noms pour que je puisse prévenir la sécurité.

Stillman : Bien sûr, ce sont les inspecteurs Valens et Rush.

En entendant ces noms, Booth et Tempe ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder et de rougir.

Cullen : Il y a un problème ?

Booth : Euh … non, aucun problème Monsieur.

Cullen : Très bien, vous pouvez disposer alors.

Tout le monde se leva et sortit du bureau.

Booth (dans la voiture) : Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Tempe : On profite des quelques heures de vacances qu'il nous reste

Booth : Ca me va. Tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire.

Tempe : On avait prévu d'aller à une fête ce soir non ? Un endroit sympa à Washington ça doit bien pouvoir se trouver !

Booth : Ok mais alors je te fait la surprise. Je passe te prendre chez toi dans deux heures (voyant qu'elle voulait protester) et ne dis rien c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! Compris ?

Tempe (en l'embrassant) : Oui chef !


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant les deux heures qui la séparaient de Booth, Temperance entreprit de défaire ses bagages et de faire un peu de ménage. Elle alla ensuite prendre une douche. Elle était encore dans la salle de bain quand Booth entra dans son appartement (et oui, ils avaient échanger les clés, phase n° 3 ou 4 sur l'échelle d'Angela !).

Booth : T'es pas encore prête ?

Tempe (lui souriant) : Si si, j'ai l'intention d'aller comme ça (elle montra son peignoir)

Booth : Moi ça ne me dérange pas mais tu risque de faire des jalouses !!

Tempe : Flatteur en plus,(l'embrassant) j'ai vraiment de la chance moi. !!

Booth (répondant à son baiser) : Si tu commence comme ça , la soirée va être plus courte que prévue !!

Tempe : Et c'est quoi cette soirée ?

Booth : Surprise !

Tempe (soupirant) : Ah ben c'est dommage, je vais pas pouvoir y aller !!

Booth : Pourquoi ??

Tempe : Si je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire, je ne sais pas ce que je doit mettre…

Booth : T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je vais te trouver quelque chose.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Temperance et commença à fouiller dans son armoire. Il en sortit des sous-vêtements et se tourna vers Temperance.

Booth (sourire charmeur) : Attends un peu, je ne les ais jamais vu ceux-là ??!

Temperance (s'approchant de lui pour les lui reprendre) : Nan mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu !!

Booth (la rapprochant de lui) : Ne me tente pas sinon ma surprise va tomber à l'eau !

Tempe (s'éloignant) : Tant pis !! Bon alors, t'as trouver ce que je vais mettre ?

Booth : D'abord tu va mettre ça (il lui montra un ensemble de lingerie TRES sexy) et …

Tempe : Nan mais tu m'emmène où là ?

Booth : Quoi ? Ah non ça c'est pas pour la soirée, c'est pour moi, pour après (clin d'œil) …

Tempe : Tu crois ça ?

Booth : Je suis sûr même !! Bon et après tu met un truc où t'es à l'aise, genre jean et haut … normal quoi !

Tempe : Ok et sinon tu veux toujours pas me dire où on va ?

Booth (commençant à l'embrasser) Nan, tu ne saura rien …

A ce moment, quelqu'un sonna a la porte.

Booth (en l'embrassant) : Je vais voir, et toi tu t'habilles pour qu'on puisse enfin y aller .

Il sortit de la chambre et Temperance commença à se changer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, elle entendit le bruit d'un coup et d'un corps qui tombait sur le sol. Elle couru dans l'entrée et comprit tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé.


	9. Chapter 9

Tempe : Mais … Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Booth : Parce que j'avais l'impression qu'on pourrait jamais y aller alors quand je l'ai vu … j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. (moue)Et pourquoi il n'y aurait que toi qui aurai le droit de le frapper !

Tempe : Bon on y va, c'est bon je suis prête !

Booth (montrant Josh du doigt) : Et lui on en fait quoi ?

Tempe : On le secoue, il dégage et on y va !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ils poussèrent littéralement Josh dehors et partirent.

Leur soirée fut parfaite : repas dans un petit restaurant simple mais très accueillant, petite ballade dans un parc, cinéma et retour chez Temperance.

Tempe : Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Booth : Ouai pourquoi pas.

Tempe (fouillant dans ses placards) : Ah ben j'ai plus que du jus d'orange ou de l'eau !

Booth : tu sais de temps en temps, il faut aller faire les courses !!!

Tempe : et c'est la faute à qui d'après toi ? C'est qui qui prend plein de chose dans mon frigo sans me dire que c'est le dernier ??

Booth : Bon c'est bon, j'avoue, c'est moi !

Tempe (s'asseyant à côté de lui) : Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée ! (lui tendant son verre) Tiens.

Booth : Merci … pour le jus d'orange…

Tempe (se blottissant contre lui) : Arrête un peu de ronchonner !!

Booth (commençant à l'embrasser) : Si tu me prends par les sentiments …

Alors qu'ils commençaient à faire plus que s'embrasser, le portable de Temperance se mit à sonner. Pour une fois elle ne chercha pas à répondre et emmena même Booth dans sa chambre. Durant cette nuit de folie, Booth comprit ce que Temperance avait voulut dire avec son « tu n'as pas encore tout vu ».

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil plus que difficile, Booth emmena Brennan à l'institut où elle devait accueillir les inspecteurs Rush et Valens, tandis que Booth allait à l'aéroport chercher le reste de l'équipe. Quand il revint accompagné des trois inspecteurs de Philadelphie, il se dirigea naturellement vers le bureau de Brennan mais ne la vit pas. Il se mit alors à faire quelques chose qui surprit tout le monde : il se mit à crier.

Booth : BONES, J'AI DES NOUVELLES PHOTOS !!!!

Tempe (se penchant par dessus la rambarde du balcon) : QUOI !!!

Booth (montant les escaliers) Mais non, c'était juste pour savoir où tu étais !

Tempe : C'est vraiment pas drôle !

A ce moment le lieutenant Stillman arriva et commença à faire les présentations.

Stillman : Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan, vous les connaissez déjà mais pas les autres (se tournant vers les fouines), alors je vous présente les inspecteurs Rush, Valens, Miller, Jeffries et Vera.

Une fois les présentations faîtes, Bones invita tout le monde a se rendre dans son bureau pour partager les informations sur l'enquête. Alors qu'elle entrait dans son bureau suivit de tout le monde, toutes les alarmes de l'institut se mirent à sonner et toutes les portes se verrouillèrent. Elle se retourna d'un seul coup et …


	10. Chapter 10

Elle se retourna d'un seul coup et vit que Vera s'était pris les pieds dans des fils qui trainaient et, en tombant, avait percuté une table, faisant tomber toutes les fioles qui se trouvaient dessus, provoquant un nuage de fumée.

Lily : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Booth : Oh nan, pas encore !!

Valens : Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ?

Angela : Votre collègue a crée un mélange en renversant les fioles, ce qui a déclencher les alarmes, ce qui a verrouiller les portes…

Jeffries : Ce qui signifie ?

Booth : Qu'on est enfermés à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de décontamination arrive.

Tempe : Et ça risque de prendre un petit moment…

Booth : Pourquoi. ?

Tempe : Ils sont partis en mission dans le New Jersey…

Booth : Et on est là jusqu'à quand ?

Tempe(grimaçant) : Je dirais environ deux jours

Booth : Au moins ce n'est pas Noël, c'est déjà ça…

Toute les fouines se mirent à rire, les autres ne comprenaient rien.

Miller : Ca vous ai déjà arriver ?

Jack : Oui, il y a environ 3 ans, on a dû passer le réveillon de Noël ici.

Miller : Et on ne peux pas sortir par autre part ?

Tempe : Non. Les portes sont verrouillées par secteurs, nous sommes enfermés ici et le reste du labo va être évacué jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de décontamination arrive. On peu donc allé de là (elle montra les escaliers qui allaient au balcon) jusqu'au bout de la plateforme.

Lily : Bon et bien on va en profiter pour travailler…

Angela : Oh non, pas une autre Brennan !!

Lily : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Scotty (la prenant par les épaules) : Rien. Bon, vous ne pouvez pas travailler sur le corps puisqu'il est encore à la morgue mais on peut au moins vous dire ce que l'on sait sur la victime et sa famille non ?

Tempe : Oui. Venez dans mon bureau.

Tout le monde s'installa tant bien que mal dans le bureau de Temperance, seul Seeley resta debout, faute de place assise.

Lily : Donc notre jeune disparue est Lauren Johnson, elle a été porté disparu il y a dix ans. La dernière fois qu'elle a été vue, c'était dans la cabane euh … pour les canoës (regardant Tempe et Booth) et à se moment là sa famille vivait dans la maison où vous avez passé vos vacances.

Tempe : il s'est déjà passer quelque chose près de ce lac.

Scotty : Comment ça ?

Tempe : J'ai un dossier là quelque part.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher le dossier dans l'armoire près de la porte de son bureau. Booth profita de son déplacement pour se ruer littéralement sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle le vit avec son grand sourire, comme celui d'un enfant content d'avoir réussi a faire quelque chose d'interdit, et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Tempe : T'es vraiment un gamin !

Booth (la tirant sur ses genoux) : Je sais !!

Tempe : Arrête ! On travaille là !

Booth : C'est pas grave, il y en a ici qui ont vu pire (vers Lily et Scotty).

Angela (à qui le regard n'avait pas échappé) : Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

Booth/Tempe : Rien, ils n'ont rien vu !!

Tempe : Bon, on s'occupe du dossier ?

Angela : T'es sûre que t'as rien d'autre à nous dire ?

Tempe(rougissant) ; non ça ira , merci !

En étudiant le dossier, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'est pas une mais trois jeunes filles qui avaient disparues de la cabane du lac ces dernières années.

Booth : Bon et bien maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le retour de l'équipe de décontamination et l'arrivée du corps pour que les fouines puissent commencer à travailler.

Stillman : Les quoi ?

Cam : Les fouines.

Vera : Et c'est qui les fouines ?

Tempe : C'est moi, Jack , Angela et Zack … et un peu Camille.

Kat (Miller) C'est sympa comme surnom !

Booth : Ah … je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre !! Bon et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, je veux dire en attendant le corps ?

Angela (souriant) : Je crois que j'ai une idée !! Vous allez adorer !


	11. Chapter 11

Angela : Vous écrivez chacun une phrase à propos d'une personnes présente dans cette salle, chaque mot sur un bout de papier, et moi je m'occupe du reste.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Angela se dirigea vers son bureau, laissant les autres qui ne comprenaient pas très bien ce qu'elle allait faire. Tout d'un coup, Jack se leva .

Jack : Qui veut faire des courses de vers ?

Zack : Tu va encore te faire battre de toutes manière !

Jack : C'est pas forcément à toi que je demandais ! Alors, des volontaires ?

Vera : Moi je veux bien

Jeffries : Moi aussi

Jack : Et les autres ?

Booth/Tempe : Non merci.

Scotty : Après tout pourquoi pas ?

En fin de compte tout le monde se leva et suivit Jack et ses asticots et Booth et Temperance restèrent seuls dans le bureau. Après plus d'une demi heure de fou rire et de jurons de la part de Jack qui se faisait battre à chaque fois, Lily décida d'aller voir Temperance. Elle ne la vit pas tout de suite en entrant dans le bureau et pour cause ! Elle et Seeley s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle ressorti aussitôt en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Lily (à Scotty) : Apparemment il y en a qui ont du sommeil à rattraper ! Tu vas peut-être me trouver bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà vu le Docteur Brennan quelque part…

Scotty : Evidemment que tu l'as déjà vu ! C'est LE Docteur Brennan, anthropologiste de renommée mondiale et auteur de best-seller !! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais lu au moins un des ses livres ? Si c'est le cas tu dois bien être une des seule personne dans le monde à ne pas l'avoir fait …

Tempe (sortant du bureau) : Faut pas exagérer quand même …

Kat : Vous plaisantez ! Le dernier, on se le passe de bureau en bureau à Philadelphie…. Plus particulièrement dans les bureaux de la police.

Booth (sortant à son tour) : Je peux aussi rajouter ceux du FBI de Washington !

Tempe(souriant) : Bon ben c'est bon, c'est pas de ma faute !

Kat : Est-ce que certaines des enquêtes de Kathy sont inspirées des votre ?

Tempe : Certaines, mais ce n'est pas la majorité.

Lily : Est-ce que je pourrais voir certains de vos compte rendu d'enquête pour me mettre un peu au parfum, puisque je suis apparemment le seule inculte ici présente ?

Tempe : Bien sûr, je vais vous en sortir quelque uns, venez avec moi.

Elle la mena dans son bureau et sortit quelques dossier de l'armoire derrière son bureau. Alors qu'elles discutaient de tout et de rien, Angela vint voir Temperance dans son bureau.

Angela : Euh … ma chérie, je pense que tu devrait aller voir Booth.

Tempe : Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Angela : Je ne sais pas trop, j'étais dans mon bureau et j'ai vu qu'il a reçu un coup de fil et vu sa tête ça a pas dû trop lui plaire !

Tempe (inquiète) : Et tu sais où il est ?

Angela : Je crois qu'il est monté sur la passerelle…

Tempe (se levant) : OK merci, je vais aller voir .

Sur ce, Temperance se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la passerelle. Quand elle vit Booth, son cœur se serra : il était là, effondré sur le sofa, pleurant. Temperance s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

Tempe (les larmes au yeux) : Ccchhuutt … ça va aller, je suis là. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

En entendant ça, Booth n'eut qu'une seule réaction : il la serra plus fort dans ses bras tout en continuant à pleurer.


	12. Chapter 12

Tempe (qui se sentait impuissante) : S'il te plait mon chéri, parle moi.

Booth (s'asseyant pour se calmer) : T'as raison, je suis désolé.

Tempe (à coté de lui) : C'est pas grave, mais dit moi ce qu'il se passe, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

Booth (soufflant un grand coup) : C'est Rebecca, elle a eut un accident de voiture avec Parker et … elle est morte !

Tempe (pleurant à son tour) : Oh mon Dieu, et Parker ?

Booth (voyant le regard horrifié de sa partenaire) : Ne t'inquiète pas il va bien, enfin il a plusieurs fractures mais rien de vital.

Tempe (le reprenant dans ses bras) : Oh je suis désolée, vraiment. Je sais pas trop quoi te dire mais …

Booth : T'en fait pas, rien que le fait que tu sois là, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait du bien. (l'embrassant) Je t'aime !

Tempe : Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je me sens quand même un peu potiche, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ou quoi dire.

Booth (la rassurant) : C'est pas un problème, je sais ce que tu pense, c'est le principal. Mais je voudrais savoir quelque chose…

Tempe (l'embrassant) : Tout ce que tu veux.

Booth : Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de faire revenir l'équipe de décontamination plus tôt ? J'aimerai aller voir Parker à l'hôpital.

Tempe : Bien sûr, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'ils soient là pour demain matin.

Booth (la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant) : merci beaucoup !

Tempe (se levant) : Bon viens, on a des coups de téléphone à donner !

Ils descendirent de la passerelle et e dirigèrent vers le bureau de Temperance en se tenant par la main comme si leur vie en dépendait. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Angela remarqua tout de suite les yeux rougis de ses amis.

Angela : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Booth : On vous dira plus tard mais, pour le moment est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls s'il vous plait ?

Lily : Bien sûr.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents se levèrent et sortirent. L'inquiétude d'Angela ne s'améliora pas quand elle entendit Temperance fermer le verrou de son bureau. Jack le remarqua et alla la voir.

Jack : Ange, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Angela : Je ne sais pas, Bren et Booth n'ont pas l'air d'aller bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne supporte pas ça !

Jack : Tu leur a demander ce qu'il se passait ?

Angela : Oui

Jack : Et ?

Angela : Ils nous ont dit qu'ils nous expliqueraient plus tard et qu'ils devaient rester seuls.

Jack : T'inquiètes pas, ils vont revenir et vont mettre les choses au clair.

Durant la demi heure qui suivit, Angela ne put s'empêcher de passer plusieurs fois devant le bureau pour voir ce qu'il se passait : ils étaient tous les deux au téléphone et ils étaient tous les deux très énervé contre les personnes à l'autre bout du fil. Tout à coup, la tension sembla retomber et Temperance fit un signe positif de la tête à Booth qui se pressa de raccrocher et la pris dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du bureau et allèrent voir Angela.

Tempe (refoulant ses larmes) : Est-ce que vous pourriez tous montez sur la passerelle, on vous rejoint dans quelques minutes.

Angela : Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Booth (prenant une Temperance en pleur dans ses bras) S'il te plais Ange !

Angela : Pas de problème. Je vais chercher les autres.

Booth (s'écartant de Brennan) : Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une carapace.

Tempe : De quoi tu parles ?

Booth : Tu connaissais à peine Rébecca et pourtant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de pleurer.

Tempe : C'est vrai. En plus quand je pense à ce que Parker doit ressentir … (sanglots) c'est affreux ! Moi quand j'ai vraiment su que ma mère était morte j'étais beaucoup plus âgée et pourtant ça m'a fait extrêmement de mal !

Booth : Je sais mais là c'est différent, je suis là pour lui et toi aussi, ON est là pour l'aider.

Tempe : T'as raison. (prenant sa main) Bon faut aller le dire aux autres, tu viens.

Ils montèrent sur la passerelle, tous les autres étaient là et attendaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Booth, qui avait retrouver ses esprits, décida de tout leur expliquer.

Booth : Voilà euh … Rébecca et Parker ont eu un accident de voiture et …Rébecca n'a pas survécue.

Plus personne ne bougeait, Temperance tremblait dans les bras de Booth et les inspecteurs de Philadelphie ne savaient plus trop où se mettre face à cette situation personnelle. Booth, qui avait remarqué leur gêne intervint.

Booth (aux inspecteurs) : Je sais que vous ne savez pas trop de quoi je parle mais comme vous l'aurez compris ça me … (prenant Brennan dans ses bras) ça nous touche personnellement. Je laisse Camille vous expliquez, enfin si tu veux bien ?

Cam : Pas de problème Seeley. Quand est-ce que vous pourrez aller à l'hôpital ?

Tempe : L'équipe de décontamination revient en urgence, ils devraient être là dans un peu plus d'une demi heure, on y va tout de suite après.

Pendant qu'ils redescendaient de la passerelle, Camille expliqua aux autres de quoi il s'agissait vraiment .


	13. Chapter 13

Comme prévu, l'équipe de décontamination arriva dans la demi heure. Booth et Bones se précipitèrent à l'hôpital alors que les autres restaient au labo.

Angela : Je propose qu'on se mette à fond sur cette affaire pour épargner le plus possible Booth et Brennan, je pense qu'ils auront d'autres choses en tête dans les prochains jours sans qu'on ait en plus besoin d'eux ici. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Cam : Ca me va, je pense que les inspecteurs peuvent faire ce que faisait Booth et nous on s'occupe de ce qu'on fait d'habitude. Je vais juste aller avec eux au FBI pour expliquer la situation a Cullen, je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que l'on travail de cette manière, après tout, ce qui compte c'est le résultat non ?

Stillman : Ca nous va, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Mlle Monténégro, ils ont bien assez de soucis comme ça.

Cam : Alors on y va …

A l'hôpital

Booth (à l'accueil) : Bonjour, la chambre de Parker Booth s'il vous plait ?

Femme : Vous êtes de la famille ?

Booth : Oui je suis son père.

Femme : C'est la 306, troisième étage troisième porte sur la droite. Et euh … on ne lui a pas dit pour sa mère…

Booth : Merci, je vais le faire. (à Tempe) Tu viens ?

Tempe (lui prenant la main) : Ouai.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la chambre de Parker, ils restèrent un moment à le regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait dans le couloir

Tempe (en soupirant) : il est quand même bien amoché

Booth (la prenant dans ses bras) : Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'occuper de lui. Tiens, il se réveille …

Il rentrèrent tranquillement dans la chambre et Booth pris son fils dans ses bras

Booth : Comment ça va mon bonhomme ?

Parker : Ca va, j'ai juste un peu mal au bras et à la jambe mais le docteur a dit que c'est pas grave et que je pourrais bientôt retourner jouer avec mes copains.

Voyant le regard étrange de son fils, Booth ne sut pas trop quoi faire.

Booth : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Parker ? Ca ne va pas ?

Parker : Elle est où maman ? Pourquoi elle est pas avec vous ?

En entendant cela, Temperance ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Booth la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Parker : Pourquoi elle pleure Bones, j'aime pas quand elle pleure.

Et voilà, le moment tant redouté était arrivé.

Booth : Elle pleure parce que … parce que maman est partie.

Parker : Elle est partie où ?

Booth (serrant Temperance de plus en plus fort contre lui) : Elle est partie … elle est partie au ciel.

Parker (les larmes aux yeux) : Comme mamie Rachel ?

Booth : Oui, comme mamie Rachel (à Tempe)c'est la mère de Rebecca.

Parker : Ca veut dire qu'on la verra plus jamais ?

Booth (laissant les larmes couler) : C'est ça.

Après ces mot s'installa un silence de plusieurs minutes où on entendait seulement Parker pleurer dans son oreiller. Contre toute attente, ce fut Temperance qui le rompit en s'approchant de Parker et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Tempe : Tu sais Parker, ma maman à moi aussi elle est au ciel, peut-être qu'elle va voir ta maman et lui dire que toi tu n'as rien

Parker : Tu crois qu'elles vont être copines ?

Tempe (lui caressant les cheveux) : J'en suis sûre.

Booth ne put que sourire au tableau qui s'offrait devant lui : les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde dans les bras l'une de l'autre. A ce moment là, un médecin entra.

Médecin : Bonjour messieurs dames, Je suis le Dr Adams…

Parker : Comme dans la famille Adams ?

Tempe : On ne coupe pas la parole Paker, ce n'est pas poli.

Parker (au médecin) : Désolé.

Médecin : C'est pas grave. (à Booth et Tempe) Je peux vous parler un instant s'il vous plait ?

Ils sortirent de la chambre et restèrent dans le couloir de façon a garder un œil sur Parker. Alors qu'il détournait les yeux de son dessin animé, il vit le médecin parler, le visage de Booth perdre sa couleur, Temperance pleurer et se blottir dans ses bras. Il avait beau n'avoir que six ans, il comprit tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne nouvelle.


	14. Chapter 14

Une semaine après l'accident, tout le monde se retrouvait au cimetière pour assister à l'enterrement de Rebecca et de son enfant, celui qu'elle portait avant l'accident et dont personne n'avait eu connaissance avant la révélation de médecin. Temperance tenait Parker dans ses bras et Booth la tenait par les épaules. Le reste des fouines et les inspecteurs de Philadelphie se tenaient derrière eux un peu en retrait. Non loin d'eux se tenait Brent « Captain Fantastic », l'ex futur père de l'enfant. Après le service, tout le monde se retrouva chez Booth et Temperance. Et oui, ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans une nouvelle maison. Cette décision, même si personne ne le savait, avait été prise avant qu'ils partent en vacances avec Angela et Hodgins mais les derniers événements leur avaient fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre pour être heureux, que la vie était courte…

Angela : Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ?

Tempe : Ca va mieux, merci.

Angela : Et Parker ?

Tempe : C'est toujours dur mais ça va s'atténuer avec le temps. Je pense que ça lui fait du bien d'être avec Seeley tout le temps et …

Angela : Et ?

Tempe : Il m'a dit qu'il était content que je sois là aussi et que nos mamans seraient copines au ciel ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a fait plaisir.

Angela : Ca se voit que tu es heureuse et épanouie. Ca te réussi l'amour …

Booth (arrivant par derrière elle et la prenant dans ses bras) : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Angela : Bon, je vois que tout le monde est parti, avec Jack on va vous laissez.

Tempe : Ok, on se voit lundi.

Hodgins : Vous reprenez déjà ?

Booth : Et oui, la vie continue et plutôt elle reprendra un rythme normal meilleur ce sera ! On va pas se morfondre jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Angela : Vous avez raison. Bon on y va nous ?

Hodgins : On est parti …

Le lundi, de retour au labo, tout le monde se retrouva sur la passerelle pour faire le compte rendu de leurs recherches.

Lily : On a remarquer que le point commun entre les trois victimes c'était leur parcours scolaire. Elles ont toutes les trois suivi le même cursus à l'université George Washington avec des cours de canoë en option.

Booth : Et c'est ça le lien ?

Scotty : Oui, elles ont toutes les trois participé à un stage intensif près du lac où vous avez passer vos vacances. Le professeur est en relation avec l'université depuis plusieurs années mais ce n'est pas lui qui fait les stages.

Vera : Avec Miller on est allé à l'université l'air de rien et on a demander à voir Mr Simmons…

Kat : C'est le prof de sport.

Vera : Merci je sais

Kat : oui mais eux ne le savait pas !

Vera : Peu importe ! Je disais donc que Mr Simmons était toujours en poste mais il n'est pas du genre particulièrement agréable.

Cam : Avec le lieutenant Stillman, on est venus à la conclusion que la seule façon de le démasquer est une infiltration. On en a également parler à Cullen, il n'y vois pas d'objection. Maintenant le seul problème … c'est de savoir qui va y aller. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de volontaire ?

Gros silence…

Stillman : On a aussi décidé qu'il ne fallait pas y emmener une seule personne, deux minimum dans le personnel et ça serait bien qu'on est un ou une étudiante aussi…

Angela : Bon, comme je vois que personne ne se propose, ce que je comprend tout à fait soit dit en passant je n'ais pas envie d'y aller non plus, je propose de faire un tirage au sort. Les deux premiers sont profs, secrétaire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et le troisième est étudiant.

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, elle nota le nom de tout le monde sur des papiers et les mis dans une boîte et alla chercher une main innocente dans le labo pour faire le tirage au sort. Quelque minute plus tard, elle revint avec un homme de la maintenance qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

Angela : Bon, alors vous allez commencer par tirer deux papier qui nommeront les professeurs, allez y !

Alors que l'homme piochait dans la boîte, tout le monde se raidit sur son siège.

Homme (qui s'était pris au jeu) : Et les professeurs sont …


	15. Chapter 15

Homme : Et les professeurs sont … le Docteur Brennan et Scotty Valens

Angela : Bon maintenant vous tirez un autre nom pour celui ou celle qui suivra leur cours.

Homme : Ok. Donc c'est … Seeley Booth !

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui pour voir sa réaction : il ne bougeait plus et restait la bouche ouverte comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais que rien ne sortait. En voyant sa réaction, toute le monde éclata de rire, seule Temperance s'approcha de lui. Elle lui ferma la bouche et l'embrassa

Tempe : Fait pas cette tête là, tu va être dans ma classe (sourire malicieux)

Booth sembla se réveiller en sursaut, ce qui n'arrangea pas le fou rire des autres auquel s'était joint Temperance.

Booth : Désolé mais je ne crois pas que ça va être très crédible … enfin je veux dire j'ai quand même 5 en de plus que Tempe !!

Tempe : T'inquiète pas pour ça, certains de mes étudiants ont quasiment le double de mon âge, tu sera l'un des plus jeune.

Booth : Ca serait quand même mieux si c'était Zack qui y allait, il a le look et tout … ou alors Angela, elle fait encore très jeune…

Angela (regard tueur) : C'est parce que je suis encore très jeune !!!

Stillman : Bon ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, le destin a parler ! Avec Camille … je peux vous appeler Camille ?

Cam : Je préfère Cam mais il n'y a pas de problème.

Stillman : Ok, donc on a vu ensemble et on s'est mis d'accord sur un point : cette enquête est trop important pour qu'elle ne sois bâclée.

Cam : On s'est donc mis d'accord pour qu'elle avance doucement mais sûrement. Donc on ne fait rien avant un mois. Ici on suivra l'évolution de nos professeurs et de notre … étudiant tout en continuant à chercher dans l'entourage des trois victimes. Après un mois « d'adaptation » on pourra commencer à bouger mais tranquillement, sans attirer l'attention.

Booth : Bon et ben si c'est tout nous on va y aller, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai mon cartable à préparer…

Tout le monde se remit a rigoler, Booth regarda Temperance avec un regard du genre « tu va me le payer » qui la stoppa aussitôt.

Tempe : Et au fait on est profs de quoi ?

Cam : Pour toi c'est simple, professeur d'anthropologie mais pour l'inspecteur Valens c'est à lui de choisir et après on fait le nécessaire et tout le monde commence jeudi. Je propose autre chose aussi : tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom et se tutoie, sinon on y arrivera jamais.

Tout le monde : OK

Booth : Bon et ben nous on va rentrer, il y a mes parents qui viennent prendre Parker avec eux pendant une semaine.

Une fois rentré chez eux, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir les parents de Booth déjà près à charger les valises de Parker dans la voiture.

Booth : Vous partez déjà ?

Laura : Oui, je suis désolée Seeley mais notre train a été annulé, on est obligé de prendre celui d'avant qui part dans (elle regarde sa montre)… une heure.

Tempe : Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas rester un peu, on pourra bien vous en trouver un autre pour rentrer.

Richard : C'est gentil Temperance mais on doit vraiment y aller.

Tempe : Bon, tant pis…

Après plusieurs minutes d'au revoir, Booth et Temperance se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur grande maison.

Tempe : Tu as faim ?

Booth : Non pas trop…

Tempe : Ne t'en fait pas il sera bien avec eux

Booth (la prenant dans ses bras) : Je sais. Tu sais ce qui me ferait me sentir mieux ?

Tempe : mm mm

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle se sentit portée mais la suite ne se passa comme elle l'avait pensé. Il l'emmena dehors et quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire elle commença à se débattre.

Tempe : Ah non !! Ah non pas ça !! J'ai une chemise blanche en plus !

Booth : Mais c'est pas un problème ça, je dirais même que ça me fait très plaisir.

Sur ce, il la jeta dans la piscine qui se trouvait dans leur jardin.

Tempe : Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as eu cette envie soudaine ??!

Booth (sautant à son tour dans la piscine) : Il fallait que je me venge.

Tempe : De quoi ?

Booth : Tu t'es moqué de moi tout à l'heure (sourire charmeur)

Tempe (comprenant où il voulait en venir) Ah bon …

Booth se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, la forçant à s'adosser contre le mur de la piscine et plaça ses bras de chaque côté d'elle.

Booth : Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Tempe : Pas du tout, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu …

Elle fut interrompu par l'un de ses baisers passionnés. Chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, elle se surprenait à découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Alors qu'il commençait à se faire un peu plus entreprenant, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Booth (continuant à l'embrasser) : Vous avez froid Docteur Brennan ?

Tempe : Pas du … tout.

Booth : Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

En entendant ses mots, Temperance se raidit dans les bras de Booth.

Tempe : Seeley je …


	16. Chapter 16

Tempe : Seeley, je serais honorée de devenir ta femme.

Booth (qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles) Vraiment ?

Tempe : C'est toi qui me l'a demander non ?

Pour tout réponse elle ne reçut qu'un baiser, mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était LE baiser, celui qui dit tout ce que les mots ne peuvent pas décrire.

Tempe : Wow … pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais embrasser comme ça avant ?

Booth (la regardant dans les yeux) : Parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

Cette révélation mis les larmes aux yeux de Temperance.

Booth (lui souriant) : Ca n'était pas sensé te faire pleurer tu sais.

Tempe (le regardant dans les yeux) : C'est parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie !

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser plus que passionnément. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Booth s'éloigna avec beaucoup de difficulté de Temperance.

Booth : Tu ne bouge pas, tu restes là, je reviens tout de suite !

Comme pour ponctuer ses propos, il l'embrassa furtivement avant de se précipiter dans la maison. Quand il revint, il ne trouva personne dans la piscine. Soudain il fut pris de panique. Et si elle s'était enfuie ? Et si elle regrettait sa réponse ? Alors qu'il était planté là devant la piscine, Temperance arriva en courant derrière lui et le poussa dans l'eau. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Booth : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Tempe : Il fallait que je me venge !

Booth (l'embrassant) : J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Tempe : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Booth (souriant) : A ton avis ??!

Il sortit alors un écrin de sa poche. L'impression qu'il vit se peindre sur le visage de sa bien aimé le fit sourire, jamais il n'oublierait cette image, elle était tellement belle !!

Tempe : Seeley !! Elle est magnifique ! Franchement c'est trop, tu n'aurais pas dû !

La bague qu'il lui passa au doigt était simple mais d'une beauté inouïe : deux anneaux entrelacés, l'un en or l'autre en argent, surmontés de petits diamants.

Tempe : Vraiment je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Booth : Tu n'as rien à dire, tu a déjà dit tout ce que je souhaitait entendre depuis longtemps.

Tempe (entourant sont cou de ses bras) merci … beaucoup

Le lendemain, après une nuit plus qu'agitée, les deux tourtereaux se rendirent à l'institut pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire pour commencer leur mission.

Booth/Tempe : Bonjour tout le monde !!

Angela : Ouh là, il s'est passé quelque chose chez vous ??!

Tempe (grand sourire) : Ah bon ?

Angela : C'est quoi ?? C'est quoi ??

Booth : A toi de trouver !!

Cam : Bon, alors comment vont nos futurs enseignants et notre futur étudiant ? Pas trop stressé ?

Tempe : Pas du tout !

Booth : Parle pour toi ! Ca fait au moins 10 ans que j'ai arrêté l'école !

Tempe (à Scotty) : Alors, tu as décidé prof de quoi tu allais être ?

Scotty : Ouai, vu mon peu de connaissance universitaire, j'ai décidé d'enseigner ma langue maternelle, au moins ça je maîtrise à peu près.

Booth (soupirant) : De mieux en mieux !

Tempe : Quoi ?

Booth : J'ai arrêté l'espagnol au lycée, ça fait bien plus de dix ans !!

Tempe (à l'oreille) : T'inquiètes pas je te donnerais des cours particuliers …

Angela : T'es enceinte

Tempe : Hein ? Quoi ? euh … non

Angela : Dis moi ce que c'est s'il te plait !!!! Tu sais on a du travail et si tu ne me dis pas je ne vais pas être très productive, pas productive du tout même ! Tant que je ne saurais pas ça va me hanter !!!

Tempe regarda son futur mari qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle leva alors sa main gauche et toutes les femmes présentes se ruèrent dessus.

Angela : Oh 'est pas vrai !! Ma chérie c'est géniale !

Cam : Elle est vraiment magnifique !

Kat : Félicitations, vraiment !

Lily : Elle est superbe ! Vous en avez de la chance !

Scotty ne put s'empêcher de réagir à cette réflexion de la part de sa partenaire.

Nick : S'il vous plais mesdames, on voudrait bien voir nous aussi ! Merci de dégager le passage !!

Après avoir été félicité par tout le monde et au moins 15 fois par Angela, ils décidèrent de faire un dîner chez Seeley et Temperance le soir même pour fêter ça.

Tempe : Alors on dit vers 18 heures ? Ca vous va ?

Angela : C'est parfait ! …. Oh la la, j'en reviens pas !

Booth : et ben il va falloir t'y habituer parce que « toujours » c'est long !

Angela : T'inquiète pas on va fêter ça dignement !

Booth : Ah oui mais pas trop tard, moi j'ai école demain !

Ils sortirent tous les deux et se dirigèrent directement vers le supermarché. Une fois à l'intérieur, Temperance donna un bout de sa liste à Booth pour qu'il s'en charge, ça irait plus vite. Quand il vint la retrouver, il avait deux fois plus de choses que prévu dans son panier. Temperance se mit à rire.

Booth : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tempe : Même Parker ne me le fait pas ça !

Booth : Quoi ça ?

Tempe : Prendre des choses qui ne sont pas sur la liste !

Alors qu'ils faisait la queue à la caisse, quelqu'un appela Temperance.

????: Temperance ?

Elle se retourna et vit …


	17. Chapter 17

Elle se retourna et vit Sully.

Tempe : Sully, qu'est ce que tu fais là.

Sully : Je suis rentré hier soir alors je viens faire des courses … normal quoi ! T'as l'air en forme toi !

Tempe (souriante) : Ca va super !

C'est ce moment là que choisi Booth, qui était parti chercher les sacs dans la voiture, pour réapparaitre.

Booth : Tiens Sully, Comment ça va ?

Sully : Bien et toi ?

Booth (souriant) : Ca va super ! (à Tempe)Bon c'est à nous là, (à Sully)Bon ben à la prochaine !

Alors qu'ils passaient à la caisse, rangeaient leurs sacs et se dirigeaient vers la voiture, Sully ne put s'empêcher de les observer. Comme ils quittaient le supermarché, il décida soudainement de les suivre. Depuis qu'ils les avait vu ensemble, il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Une fois arrivé chez eux, Booth et Temperance commencèrent à décharger les courses, Sully se gara non loin de la maison voisine. Alors qu'il ressortait de la maison pour le dernier voyage de courses, Booth repéra la voiture de Sully et ne put s'empêcher d'aller le voir. Celui-ci ne le vit pas arrivé car il cherchait quelque chose dans sa veste. Quand Booth tapa à la fenêtre, il sursauta et finit par ouvrir la vitre

Booth : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu nous suis ?

Sully : Moi euh … non, je passais dans le quartier !

Booth : Mais bien sûr ! Je te prévient que tu va arrêter ça tout de suite ! Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement qu'on se foute de ma g**** !

Sully : Alors vous êtes ensemble ?

Booth : Oui et on va même se marier si ça t'intéresses !

La tête de Sully en réaction à cette annonce lui fit extrêmement plaisir : un mélange de déception, de colère et de jalousie.

Booth : Bon moi je vais y aller, on organise un dîner pour fêter ça donc j'ai pas mal de boulot. Salut ! Et ce n'est même pas la peine de penser à revenir.

Sur ce il tourna les talons et rentra chez lui, chez eux. Temperance avait tout suivit de la fenêtre de la cuisine et quand Sully la remarqua, elle secoua la tête genre « mais t'as rien compris ! »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, leurs invités commencèrent à arriver .

Angela : Alors, vous avez eu le temps de tout préparer ?

Booth : Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu auras à manger !

Tout le monde se mit à rire et s'installa dans le salon.

Scotty : Alors, je pense que mes collègues sont d'accord avec moi, on veut savoir tout sur votre histoire !

Cam : Ouh là ! Ca va prendre un moment !

Booth : Mais non c'est très simple !

Il attira Temperance sur ses genoux et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Scotty : euh … ok, je crois que j'ai compris !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et ils passèrent à table. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le repas et enfin arriva le moment du dessert. Booth sortit de table et revint quelques minutes plus tard tenant son fameux fondant au chocolat.

Angela : Oh non !

Booth : Quoi il est pas bon mon gâteau ?

Angela : Si, il est délicieux ! C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu veux me faire grossir ou quoi ?

Tempe : Et bien tu n'en mange pas comme ça tu ne grossira pas et en plus il y en aura plus pour les autres !

Chacun se servit et attendit la réaction d'Angela : elle regardait le gâteau, son cerveau semblait en surchauffe, elle semblait peser le pour et le contre de la décision très importante qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre. Finalement, elle saisit la pelle à gâteau et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Angela : Franchement ce n'est pas drôle ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait !! Mais bon j'ai eu une idée pour bruler toutes mes calories …

Tempe : Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ??


	18. Chapter 18

Angela : Bowling et boite ça vous va ?

Booth : J'adore le bowling !! mais pas trop la boite !

Tempe : Rrrho ça peut être marrant

Angela : Ouh là ! t'es sûr que ça va toi ?

Tempe (riant) : Oui pourquoi ?

Angela :Tu n'es jamais venu en boite quand je te le demandais !

Tempe : Mais si ! Tu ne te souviens pas la fois où on a trouvé un corps dans le mur ?

Angela : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié !

Booth : Sûrement parce que tu étais trop défoncée !

Lily : Et ben, elles ont l'air pas mal vos missions…

Angela : Si vous saviez…

Ils se mirent alors à raconter toutes les enquêtes majeures en mangeant le dessert. Une fois terminé, ils décidèrent d'aller à pied au bowling qui ne se trouvait qu'à un patté de maison. En attendant qu'une piste se libère, ils s'installèrent au bar et décidèrent de former des équipes et de donner des gages aux perdants. En fait les équipes se formèrent naturellement : Temperance et Seeley, Angela et Jack, Lily et Scotty, Camille et Stillman, Kat et Jeffries et … Nick et Zach ! Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis se dirigèrent vers leur piste.

Booth : Bon, c'est à nous de commencer !

Tempe : Je peux lancer ?

Booth (sourire charmeur) Tu sais, le but c'est de gagner pour ne pas avoir de gage et les gouttières ne rapporte aucun points !

Tempe : C'est pas gentil de se moquer quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle !

Booth : D'accord, je te laisse commencer … (à son oreille)mais si tu nous fais perdre je vais devoir me venger !

Tempe (grand sourire) : Comme la dernière fois ?

Booth (l'embrassant) : Pire que la dernière fois !

Jeffries : Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Angela/Cam/Jack/Zach : Toujours !!

La partie se déroula dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde se détendait. Arrivé au moment où il ne restait plus qu'un lancé à chaque équipe, contrairement à ce que tout le monde attendait, c'était l'équipe formée par Nick et Zach qui gagnait et toutes les autres étaient quasiment à égalité.

Booth : Bon, c'est le moment de vérité là, et c'est à nous de lancer.

Tempe : Tu me laisses lancer ?

Booth (la prenant sur ses genoux) : Tu ne nous fera pas perdre au moins ?

Tempe : Je sais pas …

Jack : Bon vous pouvez lancer ? On a pas toute la nuit !

Tout le monde lança et ils attendirent les résultats finals : Premiers Zack et Nick, deuxièmes Angela et Hodgins, troisièmes Kat et Jeffries, quatrièmes Cam et Stillman et cinquièmes Scotty, Lily, Booth et Temperance étaient ex æquo !

Angela : Bon et bien il y aura deux gages !! Faut que je réfléchisse …

Booth (prenant Temperance par la taille et sortant dans la rue) : tu nous tiens au courant quand t'as trouvé …

Jack : Vous allez où ?

Tempe : Faire un petit tour dans le parc d'à côté, on vous rejoint plus tard !

Angela : Vous avez plutôt intérêt !

Jack : Alors, tu as trouver les gages que tu allais leur donner ?

Angela : Oui, pour Scotty et Lily c'est bon mais pour les autres je ne sais pas encore …

Jack : Et c'est quoi ton idée ?

Angela (toute excitée) : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il a l'air de se passer quelque chose entre les deux, un peu comme Booth et Brennan au début et …

Jack : Oh non ! Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de les mettre ensemble ?

Angela : Nan je ne vais pas essayer !

Jack : Merci mon Dieu

Angela : Je vais réussir !

Tout le monde se retrouva devant la discothèque près d'une demi heure plus tard. Il entrèrent et virent qu'une salle leur était directement réservée. Cependant, personne n'y alla et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bar. Les filles partirent danser et les hommes les regardaient, mais pas uniquement leurs hommes, les hommes de la boite en général ! Décidément, cette soirée allait être plus que réussie pensa Angela !


	19. Chapter 19

Quand Booth vit un homme s'approcher d'un peu trop près à son gout de Temperance, il sauta de son tabouret et alla la rejoindre en faisant en sorte de se placer entre elle et l'homme qui la déshabillait du regard.

Tempe (sourire narquois) : Tiens donc, Monsieur Booth, je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas danser.

Booth : Ca dépend avec qui, futur Madame Booth !

Tempe (à l'oreille) : J'aime bien quand tu m'appelle comme ça

Booth : Moi je préfère t'appeler Bones…

Tempe : Pfff tu ne changeras jamais !

Booth : J'espère bien. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Tempe : Une bière serait la bienvenue. Je vais nous chercher un coin tranquille…

Booth : Ok, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Alors que Booth repartait vers le bar, Temperance se mit en quête d'une banquette libre. Elle en trouva une assez éloignée de la piste de danse et s'y installa. Quelques minutes plus tard Booth la retrouva et eut du mal à traverser la piste sans renverser leurs boissons.

Booth (s'asseyant près d'elle) : Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de notre soirée ?

Tempe (l'embrassant) : C'est parfait !!

Alors qu'ils restaient là à s'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément, Angela vint les trouver .

Angela : Eh vous deux, il y a des chambres pour ça !

Comme ils continuaient à s'embrasser sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, elle décida de les séparer en s'asseyant entre eux.

Tempe : Angela !!

Angela : Quoi, je vous dérange peut-être ?

Booth : Un peu oui !

Tempe : Beaucoup même.

Sur ce elle se leva, alla s'installer sur les genoux de Booth et recommença à l'embrasser.

Angela : Bon, je vois qu'il n'y a rien à faire ! Je vais vous laisser alors … de toute manière vous n'en avez rien à faire de ce que je vous raconte …

Elle les laissa donc là, trop occupés pour remarquer qu'elle était partie. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils décidèrent d'aller retrouver les autres au bar.

Angela : Alors, vous avez finis par vous calmer ?

Temperance se mit à rougir et se cacha dans les bras de son homme.

Booth : Bon nous on va rentré, c'est pas le tout mais il y en a qui ont cours demain ! Salut !

Tous : Salut !

Une fois rentré chez eux, Booth se senti tiré vers le canapé. Il se laissa tomber dedans et Temperance se mit à cheval sur ses genoux et recommença à l'embrasser.

Booth : Décidemment, cette soirée est vraiment parfaite !

Sur ce, il la pris dans ses bras, la porta jusque dans leur chambre et la lançât sans ménagement sur le lit.

Tempe (surprise) : Hheeeeeeiiiii !!! Un peu de délicatesse serait appréciée tu sais !

Booth : Désolé, il fallait que je me venge !

Comme pour ponctuer ses propos, il se jeta sur elle et se mit à la chatouiller.

Tempe (riant) : Oh non … pas … ca ! Arrête … j'arrive … plus à …respirer !

Booth (commençant à la déshabiller) : C'est sûrement parce que tu as trop chaud !

Tempe (l'embrassant dans le cou) : Tu crois ??

Booth (lui enlevant son haut) : J'en suis sûr…

Jamais Booth n'aurait cru pouvoir détester autant un simple son. D'habitude ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais aujourd'hui ça l'énervait tellement qu'il l'envoya voler à travers toute la chambre. A ce bruit, Temperance se réveilla en sursaut.

Tempe : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Booth : Rien rien

Tempe : Vu le boucan que ça fait ça ne doit pas être rien !

Booth : C'est le réveil …

Tempe : Quoi le réveil ?

Booth : Il a rencontré le mur un peu fortement !

Tempe : PPff pourquoi t'as fais ça, tu ne veux pas aller à l'école ?

Booth : On ne se moque pas, toi aussi tu as des cours toute la journée et tu n'es pas beaucoup plus fraîche que moi !

Tempe (se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain) : Je te remercie pour ce si gentil compliment de si bonne heure, ça va illuminer ma journée !

Alors qu'elle était dans la douche, elle sentit deux bras musclés la prendre par la taille et la retourner

Booth : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Tempe (souriante) : Qui a dit que j'étais de mauvaise humeur ?

Booth : Alors tu n'es pas fâchée pour le « si gentil compliment » ?

Tempe : Si je me vexais à chaque fois que tu veux faire une blague pas drôle je passerais ma vie à faire la tête !!

Alors que Booth recommençait à l'embrasser, Temperance s'écarta de lui à contre cœur.

Tempe : Désolée mais on est déjà en retard là … on a pas vraiment le temps !

Booth : Il faut vraiment que je me réveille là, on a dormis quoi … trois heures dans la nuit ? C'est pas top quand on a toute une journée de cours horribles qui nous attend !

Tempe : Hey !! Tu as deux heures d'anthropologie avec moi cet après-midi ! Ce ne sera pas un cours horrible !

Booth : Franchement je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment me concentrer sur ce que tu diras … après tout ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit …

Tempe : Si tu n'est pas attentif, il y aura des répercussions !

Booth : Dans quel domaine ?

Tempe : Tu verras bien !

Quand il entendirent la radio dire qu'il était sept heures, ils sortirent tous les deux en trombe de la salle de bain, se précipitèrent dans la chambre pour s'habiller, attrapèrent quelque chose à manger en passant dans la cuisine et partirent chacun dans sa voiture vers une seule et même destination : l'université George Washington …


	20. Chapter 20

Temperance se gara sur le parking des professeurs pendant que Booth cherchait désespérément une place du côté des élèves. En entrant dans le hall, il se dirigea vers l'accueil et en ressortit avec un plan de l'université et son emploi du temps. Après environ dix minutes d'errance dans les couloirs, il s'arrêta pour attendre devant la salle de son prochain cours. Deux étudiants l'interpellèrent.

Etudiant : Toi t'es nouveau ??!

Booth : C'est si flagrant que ça ?

Etudiant : Salut moi c'est Tom et lui c'est Chris. Et toi ?

Booth : Mike. Je peux savoir comment t'as su que j'étais nouveau ?

Chris : Tu te trimballes avec un plan de la fac

Tom : et tout le monde sais que la prof de civilisation française est toujours en retard d'au moins un quart d'heure à chaque cour !

Booth : Ca fait longtemps que l'année a commencer ici ?

Chris : Une semaine mais ne t'inquiète pas t'as rien loupé la moitié des cours ne commence qu'aujourd'hui.

Booth : Et les profs en général ils sont comment ? Pas trop durs ?

Tom : En général ça va, ils te prennent pas trop la tête mais il y a trois nouveaux cette année en espagnol, en histoire de l'Europe et en anthropologie.

Chris : Et tu sais qui c'est la prof d'anthropologie ?

Booth : Nan

Tom : C'est le Docteur Brennan !

Chris : Tu connais pas ?

Booth : De nom, elle écrit pas des bouquins ?

Tom : Si, ils sont super en plus ! mais c'est pas ça le mieux !

Booth : Et c'est quoi le mieux ?

Chris : Elle est trop canon !! T'imagine même pas !

Booth (sourire) : Ca fera au moins un cours d'intéressant !

Tom : c'est sûr ! On a fait un pari : le premier qui arrive à … enfin tu vois !

Booth : Je vois. Il gagne quoi ?

Tom : On ne sait pas encore mais ça sera déjà une bonne récompense ! Tu veux parier avec nous ?

Booth : Nan ça ira.

Chris: Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as pas encore vue!! Mais c'est trop tard pour changer d'avis !

Booth : Tant pis, je ferais l'arbitre.

Tom : OK

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en cours.

De son côté Temperance fut très bien guidée dès son entrée dans l'aile administrative. Le doyen de l'université la traitait comme si elle était une personnalité hautement importante ! Elle avait été présenté à la majorité de ses collègues ainsi qu'aux nouveaux venus comme elle dont un certain Mr Valens, professeur d'espagnol. Après plusieurs réunions, l'heure de midi était arrivée et elle se retrouva au réfectoire. Elle vit que Scotty était seul à sa table, elle se dirigea vers lui.

Tempe : Je peux m'asseoir ?

Scotty : Bien sûr ! Alors cette matinée ?

Tempe : Oh pour l'instant je n'ais eu que des réunions rien de bien passionnant ! Et toi ?

Scotty : Pareil, j'ai eu qu'un seul cours et il n'y avait que deux personnes … je sens que ça va être long ! J'espère juste que pour les prochains ils seront plus nombreux !

Tempe : Tu en aura au moins un cet après-midi ! Normalement tu as Seeley, tu me dis si il ne vient pas que je lui fasse la morale en rentrant ce soir !

Scotty (riant) : Je ne balance pas mes élèves moi madame !

Tempe : Et sinon hier, vous êtes rentrés tard ?

Scotty : pas tellement, une fois que vous êtes partis on a dut rester une demi heure et après on est rentré.

Tempe : Et vous habitez où en fait ?

Scotty : On a des chambres à l'hôtel qui est près du labo.

Tempe : Si vous voulez je loue mon ancien appart et pour l'instant il n'y a personne dedans alors …

Scotty : C'est sympa mais je ne pense pas qu'on rentrera à six dedans…

Tempe : C'est comme vous voulez, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire.

Scotty : OK, je verrais avec les autres. Et sinon, tu n'as pas une idée des gages que Angela nous prépare ?

Tempe (souriant) : Nan je ne sais pas mais avec elle il faut s'attendre à tout…

Scotty : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Autrement tu as des cours avec Seeley aujourd'hui ?

Tempe : Ouai, deux heures juste après le repas ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête, je sais déjà qu'il ne va pas comprendre la moitié de ce que je vais raconter !

Scotty : Ah ben c'est sympa !

Tempe : Nan mais c'est pas méchant, je sais très bien que c'est pas son truc, mais quand même, j'ai envie de voir s'il va au moins essayer de suivre. (regardant sa montre) D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'y aille parce que je dois passer prendre les clés de la salle dans un bureau quelconque, je ne sais même plus où c'est. A plus

Scotty : Salut !

Alors qu'elle traversait le réfectoire, elle vit Booth et ses deux « amis » qui n'arrêtaient pas de la regarder.

Tom : Tu crois qu'ils se connaissent ?

Booth : Qui ?

Chris : Le Dr Brennan et le prof d'espagnol ?

Booth : Ah c'est lui ?

Tom : Ouai, ma copine l'a eu ce matin.

Chris (regardant sa montre) : Euh … il faudrait peut-être y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard au cour le plus chaud de l'année !

Tom : C'est parti ! On va bien se marrer !

Booth : Pourquoi ?

Tom : Il y a un rite de passage pour tous les nouveaux profs ici, tu vas voir, je te pari qu'elle sort de la salle avant la fin de l'heure !

« alors là tu ne sais pas à qui tu a affaire mon gars »pensa Booth en sortant à leur suite.

Chris (arrivant devant leur salle) : Le pari commence (regardant Temperance) maintenant !


	21. Chapter 21

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé dans la salle, Temperance commença a se présenter et à présenter son cours. Une fois son introduction terminée, elle s'adressa aux étudiants.

Tempe : Vous avez des questions ?

Tom : Vous êtes mariée ?

Tempe : Oui, mais ce n'est pas à ce genre de questions que je pensais ! Des questions plus professionnelles ou scolaires peut-être ?

Pendant que d'autres étudiants posaient leurs questions, Booth et ses « amis » discutaient dans le fond de la salle.

Tom : Le mari c'est le premier obstacle mais bon, c'est pas insurmontable non plus !

Chris : C'est vrai, on en a fait cocu plus d'un !

Tom : Il faudrait aussi savoir où elle habite, comme ça on pourrait passer devant chez elle « par hasard » …

Pendant toute leur petite conversation, Booth essayait de rester impassible mais il n'en pensait pas moins : « Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le mari… chez moi, ben bien sûr, t'inquiète pas tu seras bien reçu ! »

Tempe : Les trois au fond, ça ne vous intéresse pas ce que je raconte ? Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?

Chris : Si vous saviez …

Le reste des deux heures de cours se passa à peu près de la même manière : le cours se déroulait normalement, quand Temperance demandait si ils avaient des questions, Chris ou Tom posait une question personnelle de laquelle elle se dégageait avec aisance ce qui ne cessait de les impressionner. A la fin du cours, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'espagnol mais Booth se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa trousse dans la salle (bien pratique n'est-ce pas).

Chris : Attends on vient avec toi ! C'est l'occasion en or !

Booth : Nan mais c'est bon, j'en ai seulement pour deux secondes …

Tom : C'est toujours ça de pris !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle, Temperance était en train de fermer la porte à clé.

Booth : Euh madame ?

Tempe: Oui?

Booth: J'ai oublié ma trousse dans la salle.

Tempe (qui se retenait de rire) : Et vous avez besoin d'être à trois pour récupérer une trousse ?

Chris : On ne voulait pas vous quitter si vite.

Tempe : Restez là, je vais vous la chercher.

Quand elle revint, elle tendit sa trousse à Booth et repartit comme si de rien n'était en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Tom : Oh la la, t'as vu comment elle marche ? C'est trop … rrr !

Chris éclata de rire et ils allèrent en cour d'espagnol, leur dernier cour de la journée.

Temperance aussi avait fini sa journée mais elle décida de rester dans la salle des professeurs que Scotty finisse. Avant de rentrer, elle passa au supermarché prendre de quoi faire à dîner et croisa Josh avec sa sœur et son beau-frère (ceux de Paris). « C'est pas vrai !! C'est le trio infernal ! » pensa Temperance. Voyant que la femme s'apprêtait à parler elle la devança.

Tempe : Quoi, maintenant vous allez dire que je vous ai pris votre panier ?

Le femme ne bougeait plus, elle avait l'air comme mise sur pause. Temperance repartit en souriant. Elle finit ses courses tranquillement et rentra chez elle. Booth était déjà rentré. Quand elle entra dans la maison elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Alors qu'elle allait ranger les courses dans la cuisine, elle vit qu'il s'était endormit sur le canapé en regardant le télé. Elle rangea ses paquets en vitesse et alla s'asseoir près de lui. Elle essaya de lui prendre la télécommande des mains sans le réveiller.

Booth (les yeux toujours fermés) : N'y pense même pas .

Tempe : Tu regarde même pas, je peux changer !

Booth : Nan, j'aime bien le son.

Tempe : Bon tant pis, j'avais prévu des macaronis au fromage pour ce soir mais bon …

Tout d'un coup, comme par magie, elle vit une télécommande se lever devant elle.

Tempe : Tu vois quand tu veux …

Booth se rassit normalement dans le canapé et pris Temperance par les épaules.

Booth : Alors ta première journée ?

Tempe : Bof, le matin j'ai eu que des réunions et l'après midi j'ai eu deux heures de cours et dans la classe … tu ne me croira même pas … il y avait quelqu'un qui te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau mais qui n'en avait rien à faire de ce que je disais !

Booth : Eh si, moi j'écoutais ! Pas les autres mais …

Tempe : Et c'est qui tes copains ? Ils ne sont pas très fins d'ailleurs !

Booth : Je sais ! C'est Tom et Chris, ils sont venus me trouver ce matin quand j'attendais dans le couloir et après on est allé manger ensemble.

Tempe : Je sais je vous ai vu, moi j'ai mangé avec Scotty qui désespérait de ne pas avoir d'élèves ! Et toi ta journée ?

Booth : Je jure de ne plus jamais dire que les étudiants ne font rien de leur journée et que ce sont des fainéants ! Je suis lessivé !

Tempe (riant) : C'est ce que je vois ! Bon moi je vais faire le repas, tu devrais peut-être appelé Parker non ?

Booth : C'est une bonne idée.

Tempe (se levant) : évidemment, elle est de moi !

Une fois que Booth eut appelé Parker il passèrent à table. Parlant de tout et de rien, il allèrent ensuite s'installer sur la balancelle de la terrasse avec leur café.

Booth : Tu sais quoi, j'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant aujourd'hui !

Tempe : Et c'est quoi ?

Booth (la prenant sur ses genoux) : Que tu étais mariée !

Tempe (l'embrassant) : Ah bon, je croyais que je te l'avait dit.

Alors qu'ils (re)commençaient à s'embrasser et à se caresser, quelqu'un tapa comme un malade sur la porte. Une fois que Temperance eut réussi à se dégager de Booth, elle alla ouvrir.

Tempe : Angela !!


	22. Chapter 22

Tempe : Angela !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Angela (entrant) : J'ai trouvé votre gage !

Voyant que Booth revenait de dehors en reboutonnant sa chemise, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Angela : Nan mais c'est pas vrai, vous vous arrêtez jamais !

Booth : Parker n'est pas là, on peut profiter non ?

Angela : Il rentre quand ?

Tempe : Dans deux jours.

Booth : Pourquoi tu es là Angela ?

Angela : J'ai trouvé votre gage !!!!

Booth : Et c'est pour ça que tu voulais défoncer notre porte d'entrée !

Voyant qu'il s'était rapproché de Brennan et qu'il commençait à lui caresser le dos sous sa chemise.

Angela : Bon euh … je vois bien que je vous dérange alors … je vais y aller …

Booth : Bonne idée !

Angela : Ah et au fait, demain on se retrouve tous au labo, vous venez quand vous avez fini ?

Tempe : Pas de problème !

Booth (grand sourire la menant vers la porte) : Au revoir Angela !

Angela : C'est bon, c'est bon je m'en vais (clin d'œil) faites pas trop de bêtises hein ?

Booth : T'inquiète pas pour nous, on devrait s'en sortir !

Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, il se retourna vers sa futur femme.

Booth : Alors on en était où ?

Tempe (se rapprochant) : Je crois que tu me disais que tu ne savais pas que j'étais mariée …

Booth : C'est bon ça me revient…

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Ils restaient là, plantés au milieu du salon.

Tempe : On pourrait peut-être monter non ?

Booth : Pourquoi, on n'est pas bien ici ?

Tempe : Si mais bon … les volets ne sont pas fermés et toutes les lumières sont allumées alors …

Booth : T'as raison, et en plus il faut que je m'entraine.

Tempe : A quoi faire ?

Booth : Ca !

Il prit alors Temperance dans ses bras de façon « nuptiale » pour monter les escaliers

Tempe : Tu n'aura pas besoin de beaucoup d'entrainement, tu fais déjà ça très bien !

Booth (recommençant à l'embrasser) : Ce n'est pas la seule chose que je fais très bien tu sais …

Tempe : Toi et ton égo …

Booth : Quoi ?

Tempe : Je vous aime !

Booth : Moi aussi je nous aime !

Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur mais tout de même plus calme que la veille.

Booth : Tempe !

Tempe : Mmmm quoi ?

Booth (souriant) : c'est l'heure, il faut se lever !

Tempe : Déjà ?

Booth (l'embrassant avant de sortir du lit) : Et oui, déjà.

Tempe (se retournant) : Et comment ça ce fait que tu sois si pressé de te lever ?

Booth : J'ai enfin un cours bien aujourd'hui !

Tempe : Sympa pour moi !

Booth : Le tien était très bien, très intéressant mais là … c'est quand même trois heures de sport, on ne peut pas comparer !

Tempe (se levant à son tour) : Bon, va te laver je vais faire le petit déjeuner !

Booth : Ok.

Quand il redescendit dans la cuisine, Temperance buvait son café.

Tempe : Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?

Booth (surpris) : Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux!

Tempe : C'est quoi comme sport que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

Booth : Euh … natation je crois. Pourquoi ?

Tempe (souriante) : Est-ce que tu peux dire que tu es malade, que tu ne sais pas nager .. j'en sais rien moi …

Booth (qui commençait à comprendre) : Pourquoi ?

Tempe : Je n'ai pas envie que toutes les filles de ta classe te vois en maillot de bain !

Booth (se rapprochant dangereusement) : Et tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

Tempe (rougissant) : Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Booth : Oui mais je veux que tu le dise !

Tempe : Bon Ok, je ne veux pas que toutes les filles se mettent à fantasmer sur ton corps de rêve !

Booth (souriant) : En gros tu me dis que tu es jalouse ??

Tempe : Oui

Booth (l'embrassant) : J'adore !!

Une fois prêts, ils partirent pour l'université. Comme Temperance l'avait prédit, aucune fille ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps de Booth pendant l'entrainement de natation. Tom et Chris qui commençaient à être jaloux, complotèrent dans les vestiaires une fois qu'il en fut sortit.

Tom : Je pense qu'on devrait le suivre histoire de trouver quelque chose qui cloche chez lui, après on le dit à tout le monde et fini l'image de l'homme parfait !

Chris : Tout à fait d'accord. Toi tu le suis quand il quitte la fac et moi je suis le Dr Brennan pour savoir où elle habite et quelles sont ses habitudes, histoire de la croiser « par hasard » le plus souvent possible.

Tom : Ca me va.

Ils allèrent tous les trois manger au réfectoire.

Tom (montrant Temperance et Scotty qui rigolaient en mangeant) : Maintenant c'est sûr, ils se connaissent. Peut-être même que c'est lui le mari !

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger, le portable de Booth sonna. Il regarda l'identité de l'appelant et n'eut pas d'autres choix que de décrocher.

Booth : Allo ?Cullen : Agent Booth ?  
Booth: Oui.  
Cullen: Il faut que vous veniez de toute urgence au bureau, mais passer d'abord chez vous vous changez, le reste de l'après midi est consacré à l'enquête en cours !  
Booth : J'arrive !Tom : C'est qui ?  
Booth : Mon voisin, il y a une canalisation qui à cédé dans la rue et ma cave est inondée, je dois allé voir. (se levant) Je vous vois demain !

Exactement au même moment, le portable de Brennan sonna.

Tempe : Allo ?  
Cam :Temperance ?  
Tempe: Oui.  
Cam: Tu dois venir au siège du FBI, tout le matériel dont tu auras besoin sera là bas avec Zach mais dépêche toi s'il te plait !  
Temps : J'arrive.

En se levant, elle se rendit compte que Booth quittait également le réfectoire, laissant ses « amis » perplexes.

Tom : A mon avis c'est le moment où jamais ! Je le suis et toi tu la suis ?  
Chris : C'est parti !

Booth qui était parti plus tôt, arriva chez lui, se changea en quatrième vitesse, pris le sac de Temperance et repartit en direction du FBI. Il arriva exactement en même temps que Temperance.

Booth : Tien, je t'ai pris ton sac, je savais pas si tu en aurait besoin ou pas alors …  
Tempe : Merci. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?  
Booth : Nan j'ai reçu le coup de fil de Cullen quand je mangeais et il m'a dit que le reste de la journée serait consacré à l'enquête.  
Tempe : On ferait mieux d'y aller alors.  
Booth (prenant son arme dans la voiture et l'attachant à sa ceinture) : Ouai.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le bâtiment du FBI, ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que Tom et Chris étaient garés à seulement quelque mètres d'eux et se regardaient genre « nan mais t'as vu ça ? » Quelques secondes plus tard, Chris reçut un SMS de Tom : « Intéressant !! »


	23. Chapter 23

A l'intérieur, Booth et Brennan furent accueilli par un Cullen qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout !

Cullen : Vous en avez mis du temps !  
Booth : On a fait au plus vite Monsieur.  
Cullen : Le corps est dans la cave, au même endroit qu'on avait retrouver celui de la fille de Philadelphie. Docteur Brennan, il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez vous changer, mettre votre combinaison ou je ne sais quoi et ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre le Dr Addy en bas.  
Tempe : J'y vais. (à Booth) : Tu me passes tes clés, la combi est dans ton coffre… merci.

Alors qu'elle se dépêchait de prendre sa combinaison et tout le matériel nécessaire, elle ne remarqua pas que Tom et Chris l'observaient depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

Tom : Alors comme ça ils se connaissent, ça peut être intéressant : le professeur qui favorise un de ses élèves !  
Chris : Nan mais t'as vu ça ? Il bosse au FBI, c'est pas un job étudiant super rependu !  
Tom : Ca c'est sur ! Mais bon si on dit ça à tout le monde, ils seront encore plus impressionné par Mr Parfait !  
Chris : On n'a qu'à les suivre tout le week-end et on met en commun nos trouvailles lundi avant d'aller en cours ! Et évidemment on ne dit rien à Mike (Booth) !  
Tom : Ok, mais on peut quand même faire des allusions à ce qu'on aura vu de lui, histoire de voir comment il se débrouille dans son mensonge.  
Chris : Ok, bon ben maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils ressortent.

Une demi heure plus tard, le corps fut sorti de la cave et transporté au Jefferson. Booth et Temperance sortirent à la suite de la « civière ».

Booth : Tu nous rejoins au labo ?  
Tempe : Ouai mais d'abord je passe à la maison me doucher et prendre des affaires propres.  
Booth : Ok, à tout de suite !

Il se séparèrent, Temperance rentra chez eux. Quand elle arriva elle vit la voiture des parents de Booth. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que Parker se lança dans ses bras.

Parker : Bones !! Je suis trop content de te revoir !  
Tempe (resserrant son étreinte) : Moi aussi Parker, je suis très contente de te revoir !  
Parker : Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?  
Tempe (le redéposant par terre) : Bien sûr !  
Parker : Est-ce que je peux t'appeler maman ?

Temperance fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Une fois qu'elle eut reprit ses esprits, elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.  
Tempe : Moi ça ne me cause aucun problème mais il faudrait quand même que tu demande à ton papa d'abord d'accord ?  
Parker : D'accord.

Sur ce, il repartit jouer dans le jardin et Temperance put enfin saluer ses futurs beaux-parents.

Tempe : Alors, ça c'est bien passé ?  
Laura : Parfaitement bien, c'est un ange !  
Tempe : Je suis désolée mais là je suis pressée, je ne suis rentrée que pour me changer et je retourne au labo après mais euh … vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous voulez, Seeley sera content de vous voir.  
Richard : On ne veut pas vous déranger pendant vos enquêtes !  
Parker (qui était revenu en courant) : S'il te plait Papy dit oui, tu verras c'est trop bien, en plus il y a un musée à côté où il y a des vrais dinosaures !  
Richard : Bon d'accord, mais alors on ne dit rien à Seeley, on va lui faire la surprise !  
Tempe : Bon je vais me doucher et on y va !

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde sortit en direction du labo. Tom (qui suivait Booth) était garé à l'autre bout du parking quand il vit la voiture de Chris arriver et se garer près de lui. Temperance sortit Parker de sa voiture et entra dans le labo en lui tenant la main, suivie par les parents de Booth.

Tempe : Allez dans mon bureau, je vais le chercher ! (à Parker) Et toi tu ne regarde pas sur la plate-forme c'est comprit ?  
Parker : Oui Bones … maman !

Temperance alla chercher Booth qui était sur la passerelle.

Booth : Enfin ! Tu t'es perdue ou quoi ?  
Tempe : Non, j'ai juste rencontré des gens sur le chemin, d'ailleurs ils t'attendent dans mon bureau. Tu viens ?  
Booth (qui ne comprenait pas tout) : Ouai, j'arrive !

Quand Temperance ouvrit la porte de son bureau, Parker se jeta dans les bras de son père.

Parker : Surprise papa !  
Booth : Ca c'est sûr que c'est une surprise ! Vous ne deviez pas arriver demain ?  
Richard : Ca fait plaisir !  
Booth (reposant Parker par terre et allant embrasser ses parents) : C'est pas ça mais je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout !  
Laura : On sait ne t'inquiète pas mais il y avait quelqu'un qui avait une question très importante à te poser !

Parker pris son père par la main et s'assit à côté de lui et dit à Temperance de venir de l'autre côté.

Parker : Papa, j'ai une question à te poser.  
Booth : Vas-y, je t'écoute …  
Parker (prenant la main de Bones) : J'ai demandé à Temperance mais elle a dit que je devais te demander d'abord.  
Booth (qui ne comprenait pas) : Qu'est-ce que tu complotes là ?  
Parker (très solennel) : Est-ce que je peux appeler Temperance maman ?  
Booth : Euh … oui ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu oublis ta mère pour autant d'accord ?  
Parker : Je pourrais jamais l'oublier, mais je veux quand même que Temperance soit ma maman !  
Booth (se levant et prenant Tempe avec lui) : Tant qu'on en est aux révélations, nous aussi on a quelque chose à vous annoncer … on va se marier !  
Parker (sautant dans les bras de Temperance) : Trop bien, comme ça tu seras encore plus ma maman !

Alors qu'à la fin de la journée tout le monde rentrait chez soi, Temperance s'approcha de Laura.  
Tempe : Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?  
Laura : Mais bien sûr !  
Tempe : Est-ce que vous pourriez garder Parker ce soir ? J'avais une surprise pour l'anniversaire à Seeley mais je ne peux plus attendre.  
Laura : Aucun problème, vous pouvez compter sur nous.


	24. Chapter 24

Booth partit en vitesse dans sa voiture et revint vers Temperance avec une enveloppe à la main.  
Booth (à ses parents) : Vous pouvez rentrer à la maison avec Parker ? J'ai une surprise pour Temperance.  
Richard : Pas de problème, il nous faut simplement un jeu de clé …merci. Allez Parker, on est partis !  
Parker : On va où ?  
Laura : On va à la maison, ils nous rejoindront plus tard.  
Parker : Ok.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Booth emmena Temperance dans son bureau.  
Tempe : Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi …  
Booth : Est-ce que je peux te donner la mienne d'abord ?  
Tempe (souriante) : Bien sûr, de toute manière tu vas devoir attendre pour avoir la tienne.  
Booth : Ok (lui tendant l'enveloppe), tiens, j'ai trouvé ça dans un des cartons que ton père t'a donné.  
Tempe (s'asseyant) : Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Booth (s'asseyant près d'elle) : Ouvre tu verras bien.

Quand elle vit ce que contenait l'enveloppe, Temperance sourit mais ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Dans les mains elle avait une photo de sa mère enceinte d'elle et au dos son père avait écrit « Christine et Joy, mes deux amours »  
Tempe : C'est magnifique ! Bon, maintenant c'est mon tour de te donner ta surprise, même si tu ne l'auras pas tout de suite mais bon, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir quand même et …  
Booth : Vas-y Temperance, c'est pas la peine de faire tout un discours.  
Tempe (commençant à jouer avec les mains de Booth) : Bon voilà, je … je … je suis enceinte !  
Booth (surpris mais grand sourire) : Vraiment ??  
Tempe : Vraiment.  
Booth : Et tu es heureuse ?  
Tempe (l'embrassant) : Très heureuse !  
Booth (mettant sa main sur le ventre de Temperance) : Et depuis quand tu le sais ?  
Tempe : Un peu moins de deux mois.  
Booth : Et tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ??  
Tempe : Je comptais te le dire le jour de ton anniversaire mais … je ne pouvais plus attendre !  
Booth (la prenant dans ses bras) : C'est merveilleux !!

Après un petit moment consacré aux tendres baisers et aux caresses, Booth reprit la parole.

Booth : Ma surprise est pâle en comparaison de la tienne !!  
Tempe : C'est pas vrai ! Elle est géniale cette photo, une des rares où l'on n'est que toutes les deux ! Et bientôt on pourra en faire une semblable rien que pour nous !  
Booth : Pour fêter ça je t'emmène où tu veux !  
Tempe : On pourrait aller faire un tour dans un parc ? On pourrait prendre un pique nique !  
Booth : Le soir ?  
Tempe : Ben oui, pourquoi pas ?  
Booth : Ok, c'est partit !

Ils se levèrent donc et sortirent du labo et partirent avec la voiture de Booth au supermarché, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà fermé.  
Booth : Bon on prend vite fait ce dont on a besoin et après je connais un super parc où je suis sûr que tu n'es jamais allée !

Après une demi heure de route, ils sortirent de la ville et Temperance voulut lui demander où il l'emmenait mais se ravisa. Maintenant elle aimait les surprises, ou du moins les siennes !

Pendant ce temps là, Chris et Tom étaient toujours en train de les suivre et ne comprenaient pas tout ce qui se passait. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Seeley et Temperance sortirent leur repas du coffre et allèrent s'installer dans l'herbe tandis que Tom rejoignait Chris dans sa voiture qui était garée un peu en retrait.

Booth : On se met là ?  
Tempe : Comme tu veux.  
Booth : Alors on se met là !  
Il déplia la couverture et ils s'assirent dessus. Voyant que Booth avait le regard dans le vide, Temperance l'interpela.  
Tempe : Seeley, ça va, tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
Booth : Si je me sens bien, très très très bien même !  
Tempe : T'es sûr ?  
Booth (l'installant sur ses genoux) : Certain.  
Tempe : A quoi tu pensais ?  
Booth : A nous … à nous quatre ! Je suis tellement heureux, je ne sais même pas comment je peux te le dire.  
Tempe (riant) : Je pense que le sourire béat que tu arbores depuis tout à l'heure montre bien ton état d'esprit !

Il mangèrent et s'allongèrent ensuite sur la couverture. Booth les recouvrit avec une autre et ils restèrent là, enlacés, pendant un bon moment dans le silence le plus complet. Soudain, Booth reprit la parole.  
Booth : Je t'aime.  
Tempe : Moi aussi je t'aime.  
Booth : Il faudrait peut-être commencer à penser aux préparatifs du mariage tu ne crois pas ?  
Tempe : J'y pensais l'autre jour  
Booth se mit soudainement à rire.  
Tempe : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
Booth : Tu te rend compte que là on est en train de parler de notre mariage et de notre enfant ?  
Tempe : Oui, et alors ?  
Booth : J'étais en train d'imaginer comment tu aurais réagit si on t'avait dit ça au début de notre collaboration !  
Tempe (riant à son tour) : Je pense que j'aurais tout d'abord frappé celui qui en aurait parler et ensuite je l'aurais fait interné !  
Booth : C'est bien ce que je pensais !  
Il l'allongea complètement sur le sol, pris appuis sur son coude et commença à l'embrasser. Il souleva le T-shirt de Temperance et laissa sa main sur son ventre. Il la sentit frissonner.  
Booth : Tu as froid ?  
Tempe : mmm hein ? euh non … c'est toi qui a les mains gelées !  
Booth : T'as raison, on devrait peut-être y aller, il va bientôt être dix heures !  
Tempe : Oui, il y a un petit homme qui doit nous attendre !

Ils rangèrent tout ce qu'il avaient amener dans les paniers repas et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Booth.  
Booth : Tu veux le dire quand aux autres ?  
Tempe : Je préférerais attendre un petit peu, être sûre que tout va bien avant. Au fait, ma première échographie c'est la semaine prochaine, tu viendras avec moi ?  
Booth : Bien sûr … Attends, viens par là un peu !  
Il se dirigeaient vers la voiture ou Tom et Chris les observaient depuis le début de la soirée.


	25. Chapter 25

Ils passèrent devant la voiture sans vraiment la remarquer pendant que, à l'intérieur, Tom et Chris étaient en apnée. De l'autre côté du parking, il y avait une magnifique vue de tout Washington. Ils étaient là a contempler quand Booth reprit la parole.  
Booth (pointant du doigt) : Tu vois là ?  
Tempe : Quoi ?  
Booth : La troisième rangée de maisons en partant de la droite ?  
Tempe : Oui ...  
Booth : La deuxième maison en partant du bas ... c'est la notre !  
Tempe : C'est vrai ? Comment tu sais ?  
Booth : Oui c'est vrai et regarde on voit Parker courir dans le jardin !  
Tempe (lui tapant sur l'épaule) : Arrête un peu de dire des âneries ! Bon allez, on y va ?  
Booth : On y va !  
Un peu plus d'une demi heure plus tard, ils rentraient chez eux. En sortant de la voiture, Temperance regarda Booth et se mit à rire.  
Booth : Quoi ?  
Tempe : Rien rien !  
Booth (s'approchant dangereusement) : si, il y a quelque chose !  
Tempe : Je me disais que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu en costume...  
Booth : Et ...  
Tempe : Et t'es mignon quand t'es en costume !  
Booth (tête de chien battu) : Et je ne suis pas mignon quand je ne suis pas en costume ?  
Tempe (l'embrassant) : Mais si ne t'inquiète pas, t'es toujours mignon !  
Alors que Booth répondait passionnément à son baiser, une petite tête blonde sortit de la fenêtre de la salle à manger.  
Parker : Vous savez, vous pouvez vous embrasser à l'intérieur, il fait plus chaud !  
Booth (éclatant de rire) : T'as raison mon grand, on arrive !  
Il pris Temperance par la taille et ils rentrèrent (enfin) dans la maison. Quand ils entrèrent, les parents de Booth regardaient la télé pendant que Parker jouait aux lego dans le couloir.  
Laura : Alors, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?  
Tempe : Parfaite !  
Booth (s'asseyant à côté de sa mère) : Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?  
Richard : Oh rien de spécial, on zappe !  
Parker : Eh, tu sais quoi maman (en appuyant bien sur le maman), tout à l'heure on a vu une pub pour ton nouveau livre !! C'était trop bien !  
Laura : Parker, ça a duré 20 secondes !  
Parker : C'était bien quand même !  
Booth : Il y a autre chose qui est bien mon bonhomme !  
Parker (s'approchant de son père) : Quoi ?  
Booth (le prenant sous son bras) : Aller dormir !  
Parker (essayant de descendre) : Oh non !!  
Alors que Booth montait Parker pour le mettre au lit, Temperance vida un peu son sac et tomba sur la photo de sa mère. Elle alla dans un fauteuil et resta là à la contempler. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Laura s'était approchée d'elle.  
Laura : Qu'est-ce que vous avez là Temperance ?  
Tempe (lui tendant la photo) : C'est une photo de ma mère que Seeley m'a donnée.  
Laura : Elle est magnifique !  
Tempe (souriant) : C'est vrai, elle est magnifique !  
Booth : Qui est magnifique ?  
Tempe : la photo de ma mère !  
Booth s'approcha de Temperance, elle pensait qu'il allait s'asseoir près d'elle mais à la place elle se sentie soulevée. Booth la plaça sur son épaule et commença à s'éloigner du salon.  
Tempe (essayant de se dégager) : Et tu fais quoi là ?  
Booth : Je te porte !  
Tempe : Ca j'avais remarqué merci. Je voulais dire : pourquoi ?  
Booth : C'est l'heure d'aller au lit ! (à ses parents)Bonne nuit !  
Une fois dans leur chambre, Booth déposa délicatement Temperance sur le lit et commença à la déshabiller.  
Tempe : Et maintenant tu fais quoi ?  
Booth : J'enlève ce qui me gêne !  
Tempe : Et pour quoi faire ?  
Booth : Pour te remercier comme il se doit !  
Tempe (qui était un peu perdue) : Me remercier de quoi ?  
Pour toute réponse, Booth lui enleva son haut et commença à lui embrasser le ventre.  
Tempe : Je vois ...  
Alors qu'il commençait à intensifier ses baisers et ses caresses, elle ne put s'empêcher de se raidir.  
Booth : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Tempe : Rien.  
Booth : Si, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.  
Tempe : Tu vas trouver ça débile !  
Booth : Eh ben dis toujours, on verra bien.  
Tempe : C'est que ... il y a tes parents dans la chambre d'à côté !  
Booth : Ok, alors premièrement ils ne sont pas à côté ils sont à l'autre bout du couloir et deuxièmement je peux t'assurer qu'ils savent ce que c'est et que c'est complètement naturel.  
Tempe : Quoi ??!  
Booth : A ton avis ils m'ont fait comment ?  
Tempe : Hein ? ... ah mais t'es dégueulasse !  
Booth : Nan, je suis réaliste, c'est pas toi qui dit ça d'habitude ?  
Il recommença à l'embrasser et la sentit se détendre mais il ne put s'empêcher de la titiller.  
Booth : Et puis tu sais, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, tu n'es pas obligée de faire autant de bruit que d'habitude !  
Tempe (l'attirant vers elle) : Je te ferais remarqué que ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Après une nuit plus qu'agitée, nos deux tourtereaux eurent vraiment beaucoup de mal à se lever ! Ils étaient lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais ne se décidaient pas à se lever. Parker, qui en avait marre d'attendre en bas avec ses grands parents se décida à aller les réveiller. Il entra doucement dans leur chambre et sauta sur le lit.  
Parker : Debout ! Debout ! Allez ! On se lève c'est l'heure !  
Booth réussit à l'attraper et le coinça entre eux deux dans le lit.  
Booth : Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?  
Parker : J'ai déjà déjeuné avec Papy et Mamie. Est-ce qu'on peut aller au parc aujourd'hui ?  
Booth : Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Temperance ?  
Parker (allant dans ses bras) : S'il te plait maman, dis oui, dis oui !! Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été tous ensemble !!  
Tempe : D'accord.  
Parker : Trop bien !! Merci !  
Il sortit en courant de la chambre, les laissant se lever.  
Alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.  
Richard : Laissez, j'y vais. (à la porte) Bonjour.  
???: Bonjour, je voudrais parler au Dr Brennan s'il vous plait.  
Richard : Je vais vous la chercher. (dans la cuisine) Temperance, quelqu'un demande à vous voir.  
Tempe : J'arrive !  
Elle sortit de la cuisine en robe de chambre courte et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle se stoppa net.  
Tempe (criant vers la cuisine) : SEELEY !!!  
Quand il arriva, il eut la même réaction qu'elle.


	26. Chapter 26

Non, il ne rêvait pas, Tom et Chris étaient devant chez eux !

Booth : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Chris (tout content de lui) : On a trouvé ton adresse dans l'annuaire.

Tempe : Ca ça m'étonnerait on n'y est pas, dans l'annuaire !

Booth : Et du toute manière vous ne savez même pas mon nom de famille !

Tom : C'est pas la peine, on avait le sien (montrant Temperance).

Parker (du haut de l'escalier) : Maman ! C'est bon je suis prêt ! Quoi !! Vous êtes pas encore habillés !

Booth : Ne t'inquiètes pas bonhomme, on y va, on est près dans deux minutes ! (aux deux autres)Vous, vous vous asseyez dans le canapé et vous ne bougez pas d'un millimètre !

Voyant l'expression du visage de Booth, ils considérèrent comme plus sage de ne pas résister.

Booth : Papa, tu peux les surveiller le temps que j'aille me changer, je reviens tout de suite !

Richard : Pas de problème. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Booth : Pour l'instant rien d'irréparable mais s'ils font couler notre enquête ils vont souffrir !

Voyant le regard de Booth avant qu'il ne monte se changer, ils se tassèrent encore plus dans le canapé.

Quand Temperance redescendit avec un Parker tout propre, elle prit le téléphone et appela Scotty.

Scotty : Valens !

Tempe : Oui c'est Temperance, est-ce que tu pourrait passer à la maison toute de suite ?

Scotty : Euh … oui, pourquoi ?

Tempe : J'ai une petite surprise pour toi ! Deux en fait.

Scotty : D'accord, je suis là dans quinze minutes.

Tempe : Ok merci !

Alors que Booth redescendait, Parker fit remarqué qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Parker : Qui c'est ces monsieurs ?

Tempe : C'est personne, tu vas chercher un ballon pour le parc ?

Parker (courant dans le jardin) : Ouai !!

Booth : Tu l'as appelé ?

Tempe : Oui, il arrive.

Parker : Papa, je trouve pas le ballon, !

Richard : Attends, je vais chercher avec toi .

Il se leva et sortit à son tour, laissant Booth et Tempe seuls avec leurs « visiteurs ».

Booth (s'asseyant) : Je vous écoute.

Tom : Quoi ?

Tempe (en colère) : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Chris (lui souriant) : On passait dans le coin et on a penser qu'on viendrait dire un petit coucou.

Booth : Mais bien sûr ! Trouvez autre chose !

Tom : Mais c'est vrai !

Tempe : On verra ça lundi ! Vous n'allez pas en plus nous gâcher notre week-end !

A ce moment précis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Scotty (riant) : J'y crois pas !! C'est ça mes surprises ?

Tempe : Oui !

Scotty : Et si je n'en veux pas ?

Booth : Je crois que là t'as pas trop le choix désolé !

Scotty : Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

Tom : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

Tempe : Il va vous emmener dans un joli endroit ! Il y a plein de petite chambre et il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres … vous allez adorez.

Tom et Chris se levèrent pour protester ou pour essayer de s'échapper, eux même n'eurent pas le temps de le décider.

Booth/Tempe/Scotty : ASSIS !!

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient assis et n'osaient plus les regarder en face

Scotty : Bon ben nous on va y aller ! (à Booth) Tu aurais une paire de menotte à me passer ? J'ai pas pris ma paire de rechange !

Booth : Bouge pas je vais les chercher.

Alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre, Temperance restait là à regarder Chris et Tom.

Tempe : Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faîtes ? Suivre les gens c'est quoi pour vous ? Un passe temps ?

Tom (lui faisant un clin d'œil ) : Ca dépend qui on suit …

Booth (redescendant) : Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite sinon je te mets une baffe c'est comprit ?? (à Scotty) Tiens, les menottes. T'as qu'à les amener au FBI on passera les voir ce soir, voir un peu ce qu'ils ont à raconter, pendant ce temps là (prenant Temperance par la taille), nous on va au parc avec Parker.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois assis sous un arbre. Les parent de Booth n'avaient pas voulu venir, ils devaient se reposer avant de reprendre la route le soir même.

Parker : Papa, tu viens avec moi jouer au foot ?

Booth : J'arrive (à Tempe) Tu viens avec nous ?

Tempe : Nan c'est bon, je vais vous regarder d'ici … un peu de calme ne me fera pas de mal.

Booth : Quoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Tempe (souriant) : Si si, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais ça va passer. Allez, va jouer au ballon.

Booth : Au foot Bones, pas au ballon !

Tempe : Ben quoi ça se joue avec un ballon non ?

Booth : Oui mais on dit jouer au foot, pas au ballon.

Au bout de vingt minutes de jeu, Booth proposa à Parker d'aller acheter des glaces et de faire une surprise à Temperance qui semblait absorbée dans son roman. Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue devant le marchand de glaces, Booth entendit la conversation de deux personnes qui se tenaient sur un banc non loin de là.

???: T'as vu là bas sous l'arbre, c'est Temperance !

???: Elle a vraiment pas changé ! Toujours toute seule dans ses bouquins !

???: Tu te rappelle comment on l'appelait au lycée ?

??? (riant) : Rémi, Rémi sans famille

Booth commençait vraiment à avoir du mal a se retenir de faire des réflexions.

???: Tu vois, on n'avait pas tout à fait tord ! Quinze ans plus tard elle est toujours toute seule.

???: C'est pas étonnant, vu son caractère personne ne veut l'approcher. Je te parie qu'elle est seule chez elle avec plein de chat ! La vieille fille quoi !

Alors que Booth considérait vraiment la possibilité d'aller voir ces deux personnes, il fut devancé par son fils.

Parker : Pourquoi vous êtes méchantes ? Ma maman elle est pas toute seule et en plus on n'a même pas de chats !

Il partit en pleurant et en courant voir Temperance qui le prit dans ses bras sans vraiment comprendre se qu'il se passait.

Booth : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi même.

Il alla à son tour rejoindre Temperance et la prit dans ses bras.

Tempe : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Booth : Deux personnes qui apparemment te connaissent très mal étaient en train de te critiquer.

Parker (toujours en pleurant) : Elles ont dit que tu étais toujours toute seule et que personne ne t'aimais ! Mais c'est pas vrai, je t'aime moi, et papa aussi, et tout le monde il t'aime, et en plus c'est pas bien de triciter !

Booth (essuyant le visage de Parker) : Critiquer Parker, pas triciter.

Tempe : Et elles sont où ces deux charmantes personnes ?

Booth (lui montrant près des glaces) : Là bas.

Tempe : C'est bizarre mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'elles ! (se levant) Vous m'attendez avant de commencer la glace ?

Booth : Tu vas où ?

Tempe(avançant d'un pas déterminé) : Leur dire ce que j'en pense !


	27. Chapter 27

Alors qu'elles voyaient Temperance s'approcher d'elles d'un pas plus que décidé, les deux personnes assises sur le banc firent mine de partir.

Tempe : Attendez !! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit sur moi pour mettre mon fils dans un état pareil ?

???: Ton fils ??

Tempe : Oui, mon fils. Ca te pose un problème Claire ?

Claire : Tu te souviens même de mon prénom ? Wow !

Tempe : Tu n'es pas une personne qu'on oublie facilement, mais malheureusement pour toi ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons !

???: Hey !! T'arrêtes ça tout de suite.

Tempe : Pauvre Lucy, en quinze ans tu n'as toujours pas réussi à te séparer de la reine des pom-pom girls ! A part la suivre partout, tu fais quoi de ta vie ? Tu aurais dut suivre mon conseil !

Claire : Quel conseil ? (à Lucy) Répond, tout de suite !

Lucy : Après le remise des diplômes, Temperance était venue me voir pour me dire de me décoller de toi, que tu avait une mauvaise influence et que je n'arriverais jamais à rien faire de ma vie si je restais à tes côtés.

Tempe : Et apparemment j'avais raison !

Alors que Claire allait protester, Parker arriva en courant vers Temperance.

Parker : Maman ! Si tu veux de la glace il faut que tu vienne tout de suite !

Tempe : Pourquoi ?

Parker : Parce que papa il est en train de manger la tienne.

Tempe : T'as raison, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher si je veux avoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout du cornet !

Sans même se soucier de Claire et Lucy, ils repartirent tous les deux vers l'arbre sous lequel Booth était installé. En arrivant vers lui, Temperance ne put s'empêcher de lui faire la morale.

Tempe : Seeley, où est ma glace ?

Booth (qui ne savait plus où se mettre) Euh … elle commençait à fondre alors …

Tempe : Alors tu l'as mangée ? Tu m'en a au moins gardé un petit peu ?

Booth : Oui

Il lui tendit alors l'extrême bout du cornet.

Tempe : Seeley, tu sais que maintenant je dois me nourrir plus … ça ne va pas me suffire !

Booth : Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Temperance se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Booth : C'était quoi ça ?

Tempe : T'avais de la glace sur les lèvres, il faut bien que je mange ce que je trouve !

Booth (l'attirant vers lui) : Tu es sûre qu'il ne m'en reste pas un peu ?

Tempe (souriant) : Euh … non, ça à l'air d'aller.

Booth (déçu) Ah …

Tempe: Mais je peux quand même t'embrasser si tu veux !

Booth : Puisque tu le proposes si gentiment !

Alors que les deux amoureux recommençaient à s'embrasser, Parker les regarda avec dégout et repris son ballon pour aller jouer un peu plus loin. Avant de s'éloigner il ne put s'empêcher de leur dire

Parker : Beurk !! Moi je ferais jamais ça !

Les deux adultes rigolèrent mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

???: Hum hum !!

Temperance et Booth se séparèrent et regardèrent en direction du « bruit »

Tempe : Kat ! Ca va ?

Kat : Très bien ! (riant) Vous aussi apparemment !

Booth : Qui est cette charmante jeune fille ?

La jeune fille d'environ douze ans qui se cachait derrière Kat se mit à glousser.

Kat : C'est ma fille, Veronica. Ma mère me l'a emmenée pour le week-end.

Tempe : On ne savait pas que tu avais une fille !

Kat : Et ben si !

A ce moment Parker revint en courant et demanda à son père s'ils pouvaient aller un peu aux jeux avant d'aller manger.

Kat : Bon et ben nous on va vous laisser, ma mère est partie nous prendre des glaces.

Tempe : Vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous ?

Kat : Nan c'est gentil mais j'ai dit à ma mère que je lui montrerais un peu la ville.  
Booth : Ok.

Ils se séparèrent donc, la famille Booth alla aux jeux avant de partir manger des hot dogs et de faire le tour du parc à pieds.

Parker : Maman, pourquoi on est obligé de marcher, on peut pas faire le tour en voiture ?

Tempe : Non on ne peut pas faire le tour en voiture, et en plus c'est bon pour la santé de marcher ! Demande à ton père, on a fait tout le tour de Paris à pieds !

Parker : C'est vrai ???

Booth (soupirant) Et oui !!!

Parker partit en courant voir s'il ne trouvait pas des bout de bois un peu en avant sur le chemin sans plus se plaindre. Booth prit Temperance par les épaules celle ci le prit par la taille.

Booth : T'as vu, il y a tes copines qui nous suivent depuis qu'on à fini de manger.

Tempe : J'ai vu ! Et je me demande pourquoi on attire tous les détraqués de la ville !

Booth : Et elles c'est qui ?

Tempe : Des filles qui étaient avec moi au lycée, la reine des pom-pom girls et son caniche le plus fidèle !

Booth (l'embrassant dans les cheveux) : Celui qui a dit que tu n'étais pas drôle t'avais vraiment mal cernée !

Après avoir fini leur balade, Temperance et Booth déposèrent Parker avec ses grand parents avant d'aller retrouver leurs deux visiteurs au FBI. Dans la voiture.

Tempe : Tu peux me déposer au Jefferson, je dois aller prendre le dossier de l'enquête et récupéré ma voiture.

Booth : Ok, tu me rejoins au bureau ?

Tempe : Donne moi un quart d'heure et je serais là.

Booth déposa donc Temperance au labo et repartit au FBI. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son bureau et prit le dossier en question elle remarqua qu'Angela était là elle aussi.

Tempe : Ange ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais au labo un samedi ? Le week-end c'est fait pour se reposer tu sais !

Angela : Alors là on aura tout entendu ! Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Tempe : Je suis juste venu prendre le dossier de l'enquête et je par rejoindre Seeley au FBI.

Ange : Tu sais, je crois que un jour quelqu'un m'a dit «Le week-end c'est fait pour se reposer tu sais ! »

Tempe : Ah Ah Ah, c'est très drôle ! Blague à part, on a un petit problème là !

Angela : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tempe : Tom et Chris, tu sais les deux copains de fac de Seeley, et ben ils se sont pointé à la maison ce matin !

Angela : Ah … Tu y vas maintenant ?

Tempe (regardant sa montre) : Ouh la !! oui, j'y vais maintenant sinon je vais être en retard. Au fait euh …

Angela : Oui ?

Tempe : Ce que je t'avais demandé …

Angela (souriant) : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est quasiment fait, un ou deux jours et ce sera parfait !

Tempe : Merci… Bon, je vais y aller maintenant, à lundi

Angela : A lundi !

Quand Temperance arriva au FBI, elle se retrouva avec Sully dans l'ascenseur.

Tempe : Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sully : Je travaille là, tu te rappelle pas ?

Tempe : Si si bien sûr, mais je croyais que tu avais démissionné.

Sully : Nan, j'avais seulement pris une année sabbatique.

Tempe : OK.

Sully : Et sinon, avec Seeley ça va ?

Tempe : Très bien pourquoi ?

Sully : Euh … tu devrais aller voir dans son bureau c'est … spécial ce qui se passe là bas !

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, Temperance, alla dans le bureau de Booth et pour être spécial … c'était très spécial !


	28. Chapter 28

Tempe (entrant dans le bureau) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Il y a réunion ou quoi ?

Booth : C'est ce que je leur demandais !

Tempe : Et pourquoi ils sont tous ligoter à leur chaise ?

Booth : C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour les faire tenir en place !

Tempe (riant) : C'est pas un peu radical ?

Booth : Si mais là je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre !

Tempe : C'est compréhensible ! Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Booth : On fait du cas par cas ! (à Josh) Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fait là, je n'avais pas été assez clair la dernière fois quand je t'ai dit de ne jamais revenir nous voir ??

Josh : Euh … si.

Booth : Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Josh : Et ben euh …

Tempe: C'est bon, merci ! Tu peux sortir, et ne pas revenir !

Booth : Maintenant à vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Claire : On vous a suivi !

Chris : Ah, vous aussi ??

Tempe : Toi tu la fermes !! On sais que vous nous avez suivi Claire, vous n'avez pas été des plus discrètes !

Tom : Trop nul !! Au moins nous on ne s'est pas fait repérer !

Booth : On ne vous a pas dit de vous taire à vous ?? (à Claire et Lucy) : Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous nous avez suivi ?

Lucy : On n'a pas cru Temperance quand elle nous a parlé de son fils alors on a voulu en avoir le cœur net !

Claire : Et puis toi on sais très bien que tu ne peux pas être vraiment avec elle, ce n'est pas ton genre !

Booth : Premièrement vous ne me tutoyez pas et deuxièmement vous pouvez me dire c'est quoi mon genre ?

Claire : Moi, ancienne pom-pom girl !

Booth : Désolé mais je préfère ma femme.

Lucy : Quoi, mais elle ne sait même pas agiter des pompons !!

Booth : Je sais que pour vous c'est vital mais je peux vous assurer qu'il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que de savoir agiter des pompons !

Claire : Pfff !

Tempe : Wow, quelle répartie !! C'est tout ce que tu avais à nous dire ?

Claire : Hein ?

Tempe : Rien laisse tomber ! Au revoir !

Booth : Bon maintenant à vous ! Au moins c'est pour ça qu'on était venu à la base !

Chris : Quel honneur !  
Booth : Arrête tous de suite de te foutre de moi sinon je ne peux pas garantir que tu vas sortir de ce bureau vivant !

Tom : Ouuuhhh ! on a peur !

Tempe : Un conseil : ne le tente pas !

Booth : Bon, revenons à la question de base : Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez chez nous ce matin ?

Chris : On venait prendre le petit dèj !

Booth : Bon, après tout c'est pas super important de savoir pourquoi, le tout c'est de vous faire comprendre ce qu'il va se passer ! On est en couverture à l'université pour une enquête TRES délicate, si on apprend qu'on est ensemble et encore plus ce que l'on fait vraiment, on ne pourra plus continuer l'enquête et vous aurez la mort de trois jeunes filles sur la conscience ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Ca vous plait ?

Tom : Euh …

Booth : Pour le moment on ne va rien changer, à part que vous n'êtes plus mes « copains » mais bon, c'est pas une grosse perte ! Si vous dîtes quoi que ce soit, je vous ferais arrêter et cette fois pour de bon ! C'est clair ? N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte en sortant !

Ils sortirent en fermant la porte. Temperance alla s'installer sur les genoux de Booth qui n'avait toujours pas bouger de sa chaise.

Tempe : C'était quoi ce petit jeu ?

Booth (l'embrassant) : Je suis désolé mais là j'ai été dépasser par les événements !

Tempe (riant) : Ca j'ai vu ! Mais dit moi, tu crois qu'on les attire ou pas ? Franchement là on en a un paquet de dégénérés !

Booth : Ca c'est sûr !! Bon, on rentre? J'aimerais quand même voir mes parents avant qu'ils ne partent !!

Ils sortirent du bureau main dans la main et eurent la grande surprise de voir que personne n'avait bougé, qu'ils étaient encore tous plantés devant le bureau.

Booth (prenant Tempe par la taille) : Tu as tout à fait raison, on en a un paquet de dégénérés !!

Quand ils rentrèrent, les parents de Booth étaient en train de manger avec Parker.

Richard : Désolés mais on ne vous a pas attendu, on doit partir dans une demi-heure.

Booth : Ne t'inquiète pas papa, on va bien trouver un petit truc à se réchauffer.

Tempe : Vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose pour la route ? Des sandwiches ?

Laure : Non ça ira Temperance, ne vous embêtez pas pour nous !

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de manger, les parents de Booth repartirent et notre petite famille s'installa devant la télévision pour regarder « Robin des Bois » avec une coupe de glace chacun.

Tempe : Moi j'ai droit deux parts !!

Parker : Pourquoi ?

Booth ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle voulait attendre d'être sûre que tout aille bien avec d'annoncer sa grossesse !

Tempe : Parce que ce matin ton père à mangé la mienne et qu'il ne m'en a même pas acheté une autre ! (à Booth) D'ailleurs tu devrais même me donner TA part !

Booth : Ah sûrement pas ! Tu auras double ration mais sûrement pas la mienne !  
Tempe (souriant) : Tu paries ?

Sans qu'il ai le temps de réagir, Temperance s'empara de la coupe de Booth et pris une cuillerée.

Booth (commençant à la chatouiller) : Ma vengeance sera terrible !!

Parker : Est-ce que vous pouvez faire moins de bruit ? J'entends pas la télé !

Booth (à Tempe) : Je crois qu'on vient de se faire gronder là !!

Une fois que Parker fut couché, Seeley pris sa vengeance et tout le monde passa une très bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Booth et Parker rentrèrent de la messe, Temperance se mit tout à coup à crier « NAN MAIS JE REVE, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!! » et partit en courant dans leur chambre. Booth et Parker qui étaient encore sur le seuil de la porte restèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Parker : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ?


	29. Chapter 29

Parker : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ?

Booth : Je ne sais pas bonhomme, je vais aller voir. Tu peux regarder un peu la télé si tu veux..

Alors que son fils allait dans le salon, Booth monta à l'étage et entrouvrit la porte de leur chambre.

Booth : Tempe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle était là, en boule sur le lit. Booth s'assit doucement à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Booth : Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle lui tendit le journal et il ne tarda pas à comprendre sa réaction. Le titre : La nouvelle vie du Dr Brennan. La photo : Temperance, Seeley et Parker qui jouaient dans le parc. Ils avaient même droit à une double page à l'intérieur, une analyse très psychologique de leur relation et tous les potins qui vont avec !

Booth : Qui a fait ça ?

Tempe : Regarde la signature.

Booth : C. Hamilton

Tempe: Je ne vois qu'une seule personne dont le prénom commence par C et qui a put prendre cette photo! Déjà que je ne l'aimais pas, là c'est sûr, je la déteste.

Booth : Moi je ne la connaît pas du tout mais je la déteste quand même !

Tempe (souriant) : Non seulement elle va nous gâcher la vie mais en plus elle nous gâche notre enquête. (se tournant pour lui faire face) Je suis désolée Seeley, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, je …

Booth (la main sur son ventre) : Moi je sais … et ça me plait … beaucoup même !

Il vit des larmes commencer à rouler sur les joues de Temperance.

Booth : He … ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir.

Tempe : C'est pas pour ça …

Booth : C'est pour quoi alors ?

Tempe (essuyant ses larmes), Rien, tu vas trouver ça bête !

Booth : Mais non dit moi.

Tempe : C'est parce que … je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie et … j'ai peur d'être en train de rêver.

Booth : Je ne trouve pas ça bête du tout mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve !

Après un moment où ils restèrent simplement allongés sur le lit, Booth se releva..

Booth : Bon, je vais faire à manger !! J'ai une faim de loup !

Tempe : Ca m'étonne tiens !! C'est pourtant pas ton genre !!

Booth : C'est pas sympa de se moquer ! Bon allez, tout le monde descend !

Quand ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, Parker était toujours devant la télé. Alors que Booth allait préparer le repas dans la cuisine, Temperance s'assit près de lui.

Parker : Pourquoi tu étais en colère tout à l'heure ? On a fait quelque chose de mal papa et moi ?

Tempe : Non mon chéri, vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

Parker : Alors pourquoi t'es partie en pleurant ?

Tempe : J'ai vu quelque chose dans le journal qui ne m'a pas plut du tout.

Parker : C'était quoi ?

Tempe : Tu te souviens des dames qui disaient des vilaines choses sur moi au parc hier ?

Parker : Oui

Tempe : Et bien une de ces dames a écrit un article sur nous dans le journal

Parker : Et c'est pas bien ?

Tempe : Non c'est pas bien parce que les gens n'ont pas droit d'écrire des choses sur nous sans qu'on soit d'accord. Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il y a d'écrit, souvent c'est des bêtises.

Parker : Pourquoi les gens les écrivent si c'est des bêtises ?

Tempe : Parce qu'ils veulent faire du mal aux gens. Ecoute moi, à l'école il va sûrement y avoir des gens qui vont dire des choses méchantes sur moi, papa ou toi mais il ne faudra pas les croire d'accord ? Si tu veux savoir quelque chose tu viens nous demander à nous. Et si des gens te demande comment ça se passe à la maison, tu ne leur dit rien comme ça ils ne pourront plus dire de chose méchantes d'accord ?

Parker : D'accord.

Tempe : Très bien. Bon, moi je vais aller aider ton papa dans la cuisine !

Elle partit rejoindre Booth dans la cuisine. Il était là, accroupit devant le four a regarder la viande cuir.

Tempe (s'accroupissant près de lui) : Tu sais tu peux la laisser toute seule, elle ne va pas s'envoler !

Booth : Ah ah ah c'est marrant ça !! On voit bien que tu n'en mange pas, cette viande là si elle n'est pas cuite exactement comme il faut elle est toute dure !

Tempe (se relevant) : Et moi qu'est-ce que tu m'as préparer de bon ?

Booth (se relevant à son tour) : De la purée, des légumes et des œufs. Ca te va ?

Tempe (l'embrassant): c'est parfait !!

Alors qu'ils restaient là à s'embrasser de plus en plus profondément, une petite tête blonde se glissa par la porte de la cuisine.

Parker : C'est quand qu'on mange ?

Booth (tjrs en embrassant Bones) : Bientôt mon cœur.

Parker : Vous savez, si vous continuez à toujours vous embrasser comme ça, vous allez finir par attraper un bébé !

A ces mots Booth et Brennan se séparèrent.

Booth (toujours la main sur le taille de Brennan) : Et tu trouves que se serait bien qu'on « attrape » un bébé ?


	30. Chapter 30

Parker : Oh oui !! J'ai déjà demandé à mamie si je pouvais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait rien faire, et même quand je lui ais dit que j'allais le mettre sur ma liste elle m'a dit que même le Père Noël il pouvait rien faire ! C'est même pas vrai, parce que le Père Noël il peut tout faire, hein maman ?

Tempe : C'est vrai, mais là je ne pense pas qu'il puisse t'aider..

Booth : Tu veux bien aller mettre la table s'il te plait Parker, nous on va finir de faire à manger.

Parker : OK !

Alors que Booth allait se retourner vers Temperance, elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa.

Booth : Wow … eh… c'était pour quoi ça ?

Tempe : Pour avoir fait un fils aussi mignon, adorable et attachant !

Booth : Eh !! Je croyais que c'était moi qui était mignon, adorable et attachant !

Tempe (riant) : C'est vrai qu'il a de qui tenir ! Je crois qu'on devrait le dire à Parker.

Booth : Que je suis mignon, adorable et attachant ? Mais il le sait depuis longtemps voyons !!

Tempe : Mais non pas ça !

Booth (l'enlaçant) : Je sais très bien de quoi tu parles, et je te laisse décider.

Tempe : Alors je décide qu'on lui dit après le repas.

Booth (l'embrassant) : Aucun problème pour moi.

Parker (depuis la salle) : Bon vous venez !! J'ai fini de mettre la table moi !!!

Booth/Tempe : on arrive !!

Le repas se passa tranquillement: Parker leur racontait ce qu'il avait fait avec ses grands-parents pendant sa semaines de "vacances" et leur disait qu'il avait quand même hâte de retourner à l'école pour revoir ses copains. Alors que Booth lui disait que plusieurs d'en eux avaient fait des dessins pour lui, on frappa à la porte et Temperance alla ouvrir. Elle referma la porte aussitôt qu'elle vit qui se tenait de l'autre côté : Une Claire toute souriante avec un micro à la main, un caméraman derrière elle et plusieurs autres journalistes.

Booth : C'était qui ?

Tempe : Claire … et plusieurs autres personnes dans son genre !

Booth : Et ils sont où maintenant ?

Tempe : Sûrement encore devant la porte ou dans le jardin à essayer de regarder par les fenêtres !

Booth : Super !! Ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire un dimanche ?

Tempe : Apparemment non ! Tu veux un autre morceau de gâteau Parker ?

Parker : Non merci mais je veux bien un petit frère !

A ces mots, Booth recracha le café qu'il était en train de boire, ce qui fit rire Parker et Temperance aux éclats.

Booth : C'est pas drôle !! On ne dit pas ça comme ça Parker !

Parker : Pourquoi ?

Booth : Parce que !

Il regarda Temperance qui lui adressa un hochement de tête.

Booth : Viens sur mes genoux Parker.

Parker : Ah non ! T'es plein de café! Moi je vais sur les genoux de maman plutôt !

Une fois qu'il fut installé, l'explication commença.

Booth : Bon, Parker, Temperance et moi on a quelque chose à te dire.

Parker : C'est quoi ?

Tempe : On a attrapé un bébé !

Parker (sautant par terre) : C'est vrai ? il est où ? je peux jouer avec ?

Booth (riant) : Pas tout de suite Parker, il n'est pas encore là.

Parker : Il arrive bientôt ?

Tempe : Un peu après ton anniversaire normalement.

Parker : Et maintenant il est où ?

Booth : Dans le ventre à Temperance.

Parker : Pff, c'est même pas vrai, on peut pas faire rentrer un bébé dans un ventre, il est trop gros!

Tempe : Pour l'instant il est encore tout petit, mais quand il va commencer à grandir mon ventre va gonfler et …

Parker : Comme un ballon ?

Tempe(riant) : Oui, comme un ballon !

Parker : Est-ce que je peux voir ?

Booth : On ne peut pas le voir mon bonhomme, il est dans le ventre de maman.

Parker (à Temperance) : Est-ce que je peux voir ton ventre ?

Surprise par la question, Temperance mit un peu de temps à réagir mais souleva son chemisier et étudia la réaction de Parker : tout d'abord il regarda un peu partout, puis il mit sa main sur le ventre de Tempe, y colla son oreille pour voir si il entendait quelque chose et finit par y déposer un baiser. Temperance ne put s'empêcher de sentir les larmes monter.

Parker : Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir le bébé ?

Booth : Mardi on va aller faire une photo du ventre de Temperance pour voir le bébé dedans donc tu pourra le voir en rentrant de l'école d'accord ?

Parker : D'accord !

Tempe : Par contre on aimerait bien que tu ne le dise à personne pour le moment, on voudrait faire la surprise aux autres.

Parker : OK, pas de problème !

Le reste de la journée se passa tout à fait normalement, mis à part les journalistes qui faisaient des « rondes » devant la maison. Cependant, dans la soirée, la situation se gâta. Le lendemain Angela arriva dans le bureau de Temperance et n'eut qu'une seule réaction à ce qu'elle vit.

Angela : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Booth et Temperance qui s'étaient endormis dans les bas l'un de l'autre sur le canapé se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Tempe : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??

Angela : Ca serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ça !

Booth : Ben là tu vois, on dormais …

Angela : Vous n'avez pas eu assez de votre nuit ?

Tempe : On a pas pu tellement dormir tu vois, parce que il y a des journalistes qui ont passé leur temps a venir frapper à la porte, on a vu des flash toute la nuit à travers les volets alors on n'a pas super bien dormi !

Angela : Super ! Et vous allez être de mauvais poil toute la journée ?

Tempe : Ca dépend pour quoi tu nous a réveillé en hurlant !

Angela : Ah ça !

Booth : Oui ça ! Alors ?

Tempe : Attends, où est Parker ?

Angela : Ne t'inquiète pas, il est parti avec Jack à l'école … et du coup je suis venu voir ce que vous faisiez et …

Booth : Et tu as hurlé !! On peut savoir pourquoi ?

Angéla : J'ai trouvé ça sur le bureau de Temperance.

Elle leur tendit une feuille de papier. Parker avait écrit « pour maman » et dessous avait dessiné Booth, Temperance avec un gros ventre et il s'était dessiné entre les deux adultes.

Booth : C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi, mon fils dessine bien … mais ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler comme ça !

Angela : Nan mais t'as vu comment il a dessiné Temperance ! C'est un signe !

Tempe : Un signe de quoi ?

Angela : Nan mais tu fais exprès là ?

Tempe : Exprès de quoi ?

Booth : Laisse tomber, je comprends rien non plus.

Angela : Ah non, on ne me la fait pas à moi !! Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

A ce moment le portable de Booth sonna.

Booth : Allo ! … Oui … On arrive tout de suite !

Tempe: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Booth : J'en sais rien Cullen veut nous voir tout de suite !

Ils étaient à peine sorti du parking du Jefferson que Temperance s'était déjà endormi. Booth soupira en repensant à ce qu'il avait enduré la nuit précédente : des journalistes qui n'arrête pas de venir sonner à la porte, des flash incessants à travers les volets, Parker qui n'arrivait pas à dormir ; si lui même n'était pas en train de conduire, il piquerait bien un petit somme aussi !

Une fois arrivés sur le parking du FBI il la réveilla en douceur et ils montèrent en vitesse jusqu'au bureau de Cullen. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de s'annoncer à la secrétaire que le patron de Booth ouvrit la porte les invitant à entrer. Il les invita à s'asseoir et reprit la parole.

Cullen : On a un problème !

Tempe : Si on n'en avait qu'un seul …

Cullen : Vous êtes au courant pour le journal.

Booth : Evidemment, je pense que je peux même vous dire à peu près combien de photos ont été prises !

Cullen : Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il vous arrive, vraiment, mais malheureusement ça affecte l'enquête et …

Tempe (se levant et criant) : On le sait que ça affecte l'enquête, vous croyez que ça nous plait ? Y en a marre, on n'est même pas tranquilles chez nous, on ne peut pas faire un mouvement sans être suivis par au moins une douzaine de journalistes ! On ne peut même plus dormir à cause de ces c***** qui passent leur temps à essayer de prendre des photos à travers les volets !!!

Après cette tirade, elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

Booth : Excusez-la monsieur, elle est un peu … émotive en ce moment !

Cullen : C'est compréhensible. Allez la chercher s'il vous plait et revenez me voir quand elle sera prête.

Booth (se levant) Merci monsieur !

Il parcourut sans résultat les couloirs du FBI pour finalement la retrouver en boule dans les toilettes.

Booth : Tempe, ça va ?

Tempe (se levant et allant dans ses bras) : Oui ça va, je suis désolée d'avoir crié sur ton patron et …

Booth : C'est pas grave, il comprend.

Tempe : Vraiment ?

Booth : Vraiment. Il m'a demandé de te retrouver et de retourner le voir quand tu sera prête.

Tempe : Allons-y !

Booth : Quoi, maintenant ?

Tempe : Ben oui, plus vite on y sera, plus vite on en sera sorti !

Booth (l'embrassant) : Là je te retrouve !!

Ils remontèrent dans le bureau de Cullen.

Tempe : Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur mais je n'en pouvais plus !

Cullen : Ne vous en faîtes pas Temperance. Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ?

Tempe : Beaucoup mieux, merci.

Cullen : Bon, je voulais vous dire que les inspecteurs Rush et Miller sont en ce moment même en train d'interpeler le prof de sport soupçonné euh … je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

Booth : Mr Simmons.

Cullen: C'est ça! Donc ils vont l'amener ici pour l'interroger. Vous, vous ne vous occuper de rien jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit complètement terminée, vous avez déjà assez de problèmes comme ça !

Booth (se levant) : Merci monsieur.

Cullen : Si je peux me permettre un conseil … je pense que le meilleur moyen de faire partir ces journalistes c'est sûrement de continuer à vivre normalement, ils vont finir par se lasser.

Booth (se dirigeant vers la porte) : Oui merci monsieur. Tempe tu viens ?

Tempe : Vas-y, je te rejoins dans ton bureau.

Voyant le regard étonné de Booth, elle le regarda d'un air « tu-fais-ce-que-je-te-dis-et-puis-c'est-tout » et il fini par sortir. Elle se trourna vers son patron, l'air grave.

Tempe : J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Cullen : Je vous écoute.


	32. Chapter 32

Tempe : Voilà, avec Angela on, en fait c'est plutôt Angela toute seule mais bon, on organise une fête pour l'anniversaire de Seeley demain soir et j'aimerai que vous vous joigniez à nous.

Cullen : C'est très gentil de penser à moi Temperance mais je doute que Booth veuille me voir dans une soirée avec ses amis, je suis tout de même son patron.

Tempe : Seeley vous considère comme bien plus qu'un patron je vous assure, vous êtes vraiment un ami pour nous.

Cullen : Vous avez toujours pensé ça ?

Tempe : je ne vous mentirai pas : au début de notre collaboration j'avais un peu … non … beaucoup de mal à vous supportez, mais avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous j'en suis arrivée à reconsidérer mon jugement à votre égard.

Cullen : Vous m'en voyez ravi. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour demain soir.

Tempe : Merci, ça lui fera vraiment plaisir. Euh … pour l'heure, je dirais à Angela de vous appeler, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a prévu.

Cullen : Pas de problème. Maintenant je vous suggère d'aller retrouver Booth avant qu'il ne revienne ici pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Tempe : Vous avez raison. A demain alors !

Cullen : A demain.

Quand Temperance arriva dans le bureau de Booth, il était en train de ranger des papiers.

Tempe : On y va ?

Booth : Où ça ?

Tempe : Ben à la maison, on est en vacances maintenant non, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

Booth (la prenant par la taille et sortant de son bureau) : T'as raison, profitons en avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Tempe (entrant dans l'ascenseur) : Et pour les journalistes on fait quoi ?

Booth : Je pense que Cullen a raison, on fait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, ils ne vont pas nous gâcher la vie quand même !

Tempe : T'as raison.

Booth : T'as parlé de quoi avec Cullen ?

Tempe : Mystère …

Booth : Tu ne me le dira pas ?

Tempe (l'embrassant) : Non

Booth (la collant contre lui) : Même sous la torture ?

Tempe : Même sous la torture.

En rentrant chez eux, ils s'arrêtèrent au supermarché faire quelques courses pour le repas du midi. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur allée de garage, ils furent assailli par les questions des journalistes et éblouis par les flashs.

Booth (entrant dans la maison) : Et ben ! Ca c'est du sport !

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans incident notoire mis à part la traque des journalistes quand Temperance alla chercher Parker à l'école et quand Booth ressortit quelques heures plus tard pour aller chercher des pizzas.

Quand Parker fut couché, le couple s'installa dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Temperance était pelotonnée contre Booth qui l'entourait de ses bras. Il la sentit se raidir mais quand il la regarda elle arborait un sourire béat.

Booth (souriant) : Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Tempe : Tu te rends compte ? Demain on va voir notre enfant pour la première fois !

Booth (la serrant un peu plus vers lui) : Je sais.

Tempe (la larme à l'œil) : C'est merveilleux !!!

Booth : Hey, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer, tout va bien se passer…

Tempe : J'espère.

Booth (la portant dans ses bras) : Allez maintenant c'est dodo, il faut être en forme pour demain !

Temperance ne put réprimé un sourire en pensant à la journée du lendemain qui s'annonçait longue, très longue.


	33. Chapter 33

La journée du lendemain commença très agréablement pour Seeley Booth. En effet, il fut réveillé par les baisers que sa future-femme déposait sur son torse nu. Elle était à califourchon sur lui et avait remonté son T-shirt.

Booth : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tempe : J'embrasse ton corps de rêve.

Booth : Et en quel honneur ?

Tempe : En l'honneur de ton anniversaire !

Booth (d'une voix encore endormie) : Il est quelle heure ?

Tempe : 4h 38

Booth : Tu sais je ne t'en aurais pas voulu d'attendre avant de me réveiller, aussi plaisant soit le réveil en question.

Tempe : Non, je voulais être la première à te souhaiter ton anniversaire ! Et je suis juste à l'heure !

Booth (qui avait du mal à comprendre) : A l'heure pour quoi ?

Tempe (arrêtant de l'embrasser et s'asseyant sur son ventre) : Il y a exactement 36 ans, à la minute près, l'homme qui allait bouleverser ma vie venait au monde. Il serait l'homme le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus compréhensif que le monde ait connu !

Booth (se redressant pour l'embrasser) Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

Tempe : Non.

A sa plus grande surprise, elle se dégagea de ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'elle ferma à clé.

Booth (tout sourire) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tempe (s'approchant dangereusement de lui) : Je m'assure qu'on ne sera pas dérangé pendant que je te donne mon cadeau.

Booth (l'embrassant) : Et c'est quoi mon cadeau ?

Tempe : Moi. Ce n'est pas échangeable ni remboursable et de toute manière je n'ai pas gardé le ticket de caisse !

Booth (souriant) Bon ben c'est pas grave, je vais faire avec alors …

Trois heures plus tard, tout le monde était dans la cuisine en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Parker avait donné son cadeau à son père (un cadre fait avec des pâtes avec une photo de lui à l'école dedans) et se souvint tout à coup de quelque chose de très important.

Parker : Hey !! C'est aujourd'hui que vous allez faire la photo du bébé ?

Tempe : Oui, on y va juste avant manger.

Parker : Et je pourrais regarder la photo quand je rentrerai de l'école ?

Booth : Mais oui Parker. Maintenant il va falloir y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Booth rentra dans la maison essoufflé.

Tempe : Et ben ! Tu es revenu en courant ou quoi ?

Booth : Ah ah ah c'est vraiment drôle ça ! J'ai dû escalader des journalistes pour réussir à rentrer chez nous ! Dommage que ça n'est pas un sport olympique, je pense que j'aurais des chances de médailles ! Et toi tu fais quoi toujours dans la cuisine ?

Tempe : Je réfléchissais.

Booth : A quoi donc ?

Tempe : Il va falloir qu'on trouve un truc pour aller à l'hôpital ! Je ne veux pas que tous nos amis apprennent ma grossesse en lisant les magazines !

Booth : On aura qu'à passer par l'entrée principale. On pourra même aller acheter des fleurs comme ça ils croiront peut-être qu'on va voir quelqu'un !

Tempe (l'embrassant) : Mais c'est que tu as des bonnes idées toi !

Booth (tout content) Oui je sais.

Tempe : En tout cas je suis bien contente qu'on leur dise, j'en ai marre de porter ces chemisiers serrés en haut et large en bas !

Booth (la prenant sur ses genoux) : Moi j'aime bien quand c'est serré en haut …

Vers 11h30, ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital. Le plan de Booth avait marché à merveille et ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la salle d'attente du service gynécologie. Booth avait remarqué que Temperance était agitée, elle n'arrêtait pas de taper du pied par terre, il lui pris la main, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer instantanément.

Docteur : Temperance Brennan ?

Ils se levèrent et suivirent le médecin dans son bureau. Il fit allonger Temperance sur la table d'examen. Booth était debout à côté d'elle et lui tenait la main.

Docteur : C'est votre premier ?

Tempe : Oui.

Docteur : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien se passer. Attention, ça va être un peu froid.

Il étala du gel sur le ventre de Temperance et mis la sonde dessus.

Docteur : Vous êtes bien à trois mois de grossesse. Ici vous pouvez voir le cœur, les pieds et ici la tête. Tout va bien, il n'y a rien d'anormal !

Temperance essuya le gel et se rhabilla.

Docteur : Revenez me voir dans un mois environ et je pourrai vous dire le sexe de votre enfant si vous le souhaitez.

Booth : Merci Docteur.

Docteur : Vous pouvez aller voir ma secrétaire à l'autre bout de la salle d'attente, elle vous fixera un nouveau rendez-vous et elle vous donnera la photo de l'échographie.

Tempe(sortant) : Merci Docteur, au revoir.

Alors qu'ils allaient vers le bureau de la secrétaire, Booth ne put se retenir : il prit Brennan contre lui et l'embrassa.

Booth : Merci.

Tempe : de quoi ?

Booth : De me donner un autre enfant.

Tempe (souriante) : Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, je n'aurais pas pu le faire toute seule !

Une fois de retour chez eux après avoir été déjeuner au diner, ils restèrent une bonne heure dans le canapé à admirer la photo de leur progéniture.

Tempe : Notre enfant va être magnifique ! Ca se voit déjà !

Booth : De toute manière avec une mère comme toi il ne peut que être magnifique.

Tempe(l'embrassant) : Je te retourne le compliment.

Booth : Au fait, c'est à quel heure la réservation pour le resto ce soir ?

Tempe : J'ai dit 19h-19h30.

Booth : OK, et on dépose Parker à quelle heure chez Angela et Hodgins.

Tempe : Je leur ai dis pour 19h mais en fait on va le déposer à l'institut, Jack veut lui montrer l'exposition nocturne du musée.

Booth : Ok, en plus c'est plus sur notre route !

Tempe (regardant sa montre) : Bon, je vais aller chercher Parker.

Booth : Déjà ?

Tempe : Oui, c'est l'heure.

Une fois qu'ils furent revenus de l'école, Parker se précipita vers la table où était posée l'échographie. Après lui avoir expliqué pourquoi le bébé était si petit et comment il allait grandir, il monta jouer dans sa chambre. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous près à partir : Booth était en costume, Temperance avait mis une robe bleue qui mettait en avant ses formes et son ventre qui commençait sérieusement à s'arrondir.

Booth : J'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt !

Tempe : Quoi ?

Booth (posant la main sur son ventre et l'embrassant) : Ca.

Parker : Bon vous venez, je veux aller voir le musée moi !

Booth : On est parti !

Après un quart d'heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent sur le parking quasiment désert du labo et entrèrent déposer Parker. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, la lumière s'alluma.

Tout le monde : SURPRISE !!!!!!


	34. Chapter 34

Devant Booth se tenaient tous ses amis : Angela et Jack, Cam, Zack, Cullen, les inspecteurs de Philadelphie, ses parents, Russ Amy et leurs filles, Max et même un ancien copain d'armée. Tous étaient rassemblés sous une banderole « Bon anniversaire Booth » avec des chapeaux et des cotillons.

Booth : Wow ! C'est … wow !

Il sentit Temperance le prendre par la main et l'entrainé vers le groupe sur la plate-forme. Soudain, il la retira vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément et elle ne se fit pas priée pour y répondre. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Après un quart d'heure pour saluer et parler un peu avec tout le monde, Angela passa près de Temperance et laissa tomber son verre.

Angela : Oh mon Dieu !

Booth (qui ne comprenait pas et pris peur) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça va ? tu veux t'asseoir ?

Angela (lui sautant dans les bras) : C'est merveilleux, Félicitations !

Booth : Ah, merci.

Angela se dirigea vers Temperance qui était en train de parler avec son père, se mit entre eux et la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Max : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Booth (qui arriva derrière Temperance et la prit dans ses bras) : On se demande !

Devant le regard ahuris de tous les autres, Angela ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Angela : Ne me dîtes pas que personne d'autre ne l'a remarqué ?

Jack : Remarqué quoi ?

Angela (ne tenant plus en place) : Tempe !! Elle est enceinte !!

Max : C'est vrai ?

Tempe : Oui.

Max : Oh ma chérie, c'est merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Et à toi aussi Booth !

Après avoir été félicités tour à tour par tous leurs invités, ils décidèrent de passer à table. Angela avait passé une « super commande » de chinois et avait installé des tables dans le hall du labo.

Avant le dessert arriva le moment des cadeaux.

Angela : Maintenant Seeley, tu vas prendre ta chaise et te mettre en haut des marches de la plate-forme.

Booth : Pourquoi ?

Angela (le forçant à se lever) : C'est l'heure des cadeaux mon grand !

Une fois qu'il fut installé, la distribution commença.

Angela : Alors on commence par les parents !

Laura et Richard : Bon anniversaire Seeley.

Booth : Merci.

De la part de ses parents il reçut un pull (le 36ème de sa longue vie !) et un abonnement pour aller voir les matchs de hockey de l'équipe de Washington..

Angela : Maintenant : la future belle famille !

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers la plate-forme et les filles de Russ et Amy montèrent lui donné son paquet : une collection de modèles réduit de vielles voitures.

Angela : Maintenant le copain d'armée, Paul c'est ça ?

Paul : C'est ça ! Bon anniversaire Seeley.

Booth : Merci mec.

Et il reçut un magnifique cadre de tout leur groupe quand ils étaient à la guerre, signé par tous les membres, ce qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

Angéla : Maintenant : Philadelphie !

Lily, Scotty, Kat, Nick, Will et John s'approchèrent de lui et lui offrirent une panoplie complète du joueur de hockey.

Angela : Maintenant : le labo et le patron !

Ils s'approchèrent tous de la plate-forme mais seuls Cam et Cullen montèrent et lui remirent une enveloppe.

Booth : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Cam : Ouvre, tu verras bien !

Dans l'enveloppe, Seeley retira un petit mot et ne put pas croire à ce qu'il voyait.

Booth : Un entrainement de hockey avec l'équipe de Washington ?

Cullen : Si ça ne vous plait pas, on peut changer …

Booth : Ce ne sera pas la peine Monsieur, c'est vraiment … super !

Cullen : Ravis que ça vous plaise ! et vous pouvez remercier Temperance.

Il lui lança un regard plein d'amour avant d'être sortit de ses pensée par Angela.

Angela : Et maintenant, avant qu'il ne la dévore complètement du regard, la future femme !!

Temperance s'avança doucement jusqu'à la plate-forme, pris le paquet et une enveloppe près de son sac et monta à côté de lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et lui tendit son cadeau : un cadre. En fait c'étaient plusieurs cadres, liés entre eux par le mot « famille ». Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Temperance sortit différentes photos de l'enveloppe et remplis les cadres : une photo de Seeley, une d'elle, une de Parker et dans le dernier elle plaça l'échographie faite le matin même. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, elle le lui rendit et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Angela : S'il vous plait … euh … ceux qui sont en train de nous faire un autre bébé !! BOOTH !!

Surpris, ils se séparèrent et se rendirent compte que tout le monde les regardaient et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Angéla : Bon, maintenant qu'on a votre attention, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, pas seulement moi d'ailleurs ! Voilà, je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'annoncer alors je fait essayer de faire court : avec vos parents à tous les deux, on s'est permis d'organiser votre mariage …dans deux semaines.


	35. Chapter 35

Booth/Tempe : Quoi ?

Max : On s'est dit que, avec vos emplois, vous n'auriez pas le temps de tout préparé et comme on sais que vous êtes fais pour être ensemble depuis le début on s'est dit pourquoi attendre ?

Tempe : Mais vous n'arriverez jamais à tout faire en deux semaines !

Angela : Tu n'as pas bien compris ma chérie, on a déjà tout organiser, il ne nous manque plus que votre accord pour les détails de dernière minutes.

Temperance se retourna vers Booth et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils se fixaient depuis deux bonnes minutes à se demander que faire. Quand Booth vit le regard de sa bien aimée changer, ils se tourna vers les autres.

Booth : Envoyez les faire-part !

Alors que les autres applaudissait et que Angela criait et pleurait de joie, il prit Brennan par la taille et ils sortirent dans les jardins derrière le labo. A peine furent-ils dehors, Temperance se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

Booth : Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Tempe : Certaine !

Alors qu'il recommençaient à s'embrasser et que Booth avait posé sa main sur le ventre de sa future femme, ils furent assaillis par les journalistes qui les avaient suivi et n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : qu'ils sortent du labo sécurisé. Sans vraiment se soucier de leurs spectateurs, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser.

Deux semaines plus tard.

Angela : Ma chérie, arrête de bouger s'il te plais.

Tempe : C'est dans combien de temps ?

Angela : Dans cinq minutes mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger je ne pourrais jamais accrocher ton voile ! Tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard à ton mariage quand même ?

Tempe : Non !! Mais j'en peux plus d'attendre !

Angela (souriante) : Et ben, je te trouves bien impatiente pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de mariage !

Tempe (rougissante) : et bien … j'ai changé d'avis !

Cinq minutes plus tard Temperance s'avança vers Seeley au bras de son père, les filles de Russ portant sa traîne. Arrivés devant l'autel, Max donna la main de sa fille à Booth et parti s'asseoir avec ses petites filles.

Prêtre : Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Temperance et de Seeley. Si quelque s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Comme personne ne répondit, (il valait mieux avec autant d'agents du FBI dans la même salle) le service continua. Après l'échange des vœux, Parker s'avança avec les alliances.

Prêtre : Mesdames et messieurs, laissez moi vous présenter Seeley et Temperance Booth. (à Seeley) Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

A la fin du service religieux, ils se rendirent tous chez Hodgins où avait lieu la réception. Alors que Temperance dansait avec son mari, son père vint la chercher et la ramena à sa table.

Max : Ma chérie, je suis tellement fier de toi !

Tempe : Merci papa.

Max : je sais aussi que ta mère serait extrêmement fière.

Tempe (les larmes aux yeux) : J'espère.

Max : N'en doute pas une seule seconde. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Tempe (prenant l'écrin qu'il lui tendait) : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Max (l'ouvrant) : C'est le collier que ta mère a reçu de sa mère le jour de notre mariage. Maintenant il est à toi.

Une fois que son père le lui eut accroché autour du cou, elle se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurs.

Tempe : Merci maman.

Quand Booth arriva pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Temperance le pris par la main.

Booth : Ca va ?

Tempe: Très bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

Cinq mois plus tard.

Temperance était en train de se reposer dans leur chambre alors que Booth travaillait dans son bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir quand soudain elle sentit les draps sous elle devenir mouillés.

Tempe (criant) : SEELEY !!!!!

Il monta les escalier en quatrième vitesse et arriva essoufflé dans la chambre.

Booth : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tempe : Il faut y aller !

Booth : Où ça ?

Tempe : A L'HOPITAL !!!!!


	36. Chapter 36

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il faut dire que les gyrophares et la sirène avaient bien aidés à dégager la route.

Booth (soutenant Temperance) : S'il vous plait ! ma femme va accoucher.

Femme : Installez-vous dans la salle d'attente, j'appelle un médecin. C'est à quel nom ?

Tempe : Booth, Temperance Booth.

Femme: Merci, il viendra vous chercher.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Booth se retourna vers sa femme.

Booth : Ca va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Tempe : Non c'est bon merci.

Booth : Tu es sûre ?

Tempe : Oui, je suis … sûre .

Booth : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Tempe : Juste une contraction. Et Parker ?

Booth : Quoi Parker ?

Tempe : Qui va aller le chercher à l'école ?

Booth : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévenu Angela en route.

Tempe : Merci.

Soudain, Booth la vit se tordre de douleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de retourner voir la femme de l'accueil.

Booth : S'il vous plait ? Ma femme ne vas pas très bien, vous avez appelez un médecin ?

Femme : Oui … le voilà qui arrive.

Médecin : Mr Booth ?

Booth: Oui.

Médecin: On va monter votre femme en salle de travail, vous nous suivez?

Booth : Evidemment.

Le médecin et Booth mirent Bones dans un fauteuil roulant et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à la maternité.

Médecin : Bon, vous allez entrer dans cette chambre et aidez votre femme à se changer. Ensuite vous enfilerez cette tenue et nous irons tous en salle de travail.

Booth : D'accord. Merci docteur.

Une fois que le docteur fut sorti, Booth aida Temperance à se déshabiller puis à enfiler sa « blouse ». Pendant que lui même se changeait, il entendit sa femme pleurer.

Booth : Hey ! Ca ne va pas ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Tempe : Et si je n'étais pas faite pour être mère ? Et si je m'occupais mal de notre fille ?

Booth : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, il n'y a pas de raison. Et je peut t'assurer que tu seras une très bonne maman.

Tempe : Tu dis ça juste pour me rassurer ! Et puis regarde moi : je suis une grosse baleine !

Booth (la prenant dans ses bras) : Mais non, tu est magnifique ! (l'embrassant) Et de toute manières moi j'adore les baleines !

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de rire, le médecin revint et tout le monde partit vers la salle de travail. Une fois que Temperance fut installée et que tout le monde était en place, Booth se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa passionnément.

Booth (à l'oreille) : T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Si tu as trop mal, serre ma main aussi fort que tu peux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il ne se serait jamais douté que sa femme avait autant de force. Il sortit de ses pensés quand il entendit sa fille, leur fille, pleurer.

Médecin : Mr et Mme Booth, je vous présente votre adorable petite fille. Alors, elle s'appelle comment cette petite merveille ?

Booth (les larmes aux yeux) : Abigail.

Infirmière : Le noms complet s'il vous plait, c'est pour l'acte de naissance.

Tempe: Abigail Christine Laura Booth.

Infirmière : Merci.

Médecin : Monsieur, vous voulez couper le cordon ?

Booth : Bien sûr !

Il coupa donc le cordon ombilical qui reliait toujours sa fille à sa femme et les embrassa toutes les deux. Après un petit moment familial, une infirmière vint reprendre leur fille.

Médecin : Bon, madame Booth vous avez besoin de repos maintenant, on va vous placer dans une chambre et on vous ramènera votre fille dès que possible

Tempe : Merci docteur

Booth (l'embrassant) : Merci ma chérie ! Je t'aime.

Tempe : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Booth : Pendant qu'on te change de chambre, je vais prévenir tout le monde et je te rejoins après d'accord ?

Tempe (à moitié endormie après tant d'efforts) : D'accord.

Quand Booth re rentra dans l'hôpital après avoir passer ses coups de téléphone, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas dans quelle chambre était Temperance, il se dirigea donc vers l'accueil.

Booth : Bonjours, ma femme a été changée de chambre mais je ne sais pas dans la quelle.

Dame : C'est à quel nom ?

Booth : Booth.

Dame : Quel service?

Booth (tout fier) : maternité !

Dame : Chambre 568.

Booth : Merci !

Quand il entra doucement dans la chambre, il fut émerveillé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Sa femme et sa fille dormant en face l'une de l'autre, chacune dans son lit. Les infirmières avait dû ramener Abigail dans la chambre pendant que Temperance dormait mais le berceau était placé tout à côté du lit, de manière à ce que se soit la première chose que la jeune maman voit en se réveillant. Booth, lui aussi exténué de tant d'émotions en si peu de temps, prit une chaise et s'installa entre les deux femmes de sa vie, installant sa tête sur le lit de Temperance et lui prenant la main. Environ une heure plus tard, Temperance se réveilla et vit son mari complètement avachis sur son lit. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle était réveillée mais ne faisait aucun bruit, jouant avec ses mains.

Tempe : Alors là tu vois, c'est ton papa, quand il dort il a toujours la bouche ouverte comme maintenant, mais quand il est réveillé il est très beau et très gentil et surtout il te protègeras toujours. Et tout à l'heure ton grand frère va venir te voir, lui aussi il est très gentil et il a déjà décidé qu'il allait t'apprendre à faire plein de choses comme jouer au ballon ou …

Booth (se reveillant) : Au foot Tempe … pas au ballon !

Tempe : C'est pareil, de toute manière ça se joue avec une balle.

Alors que Booth se redressait sur sa chaise, la porte s'ouvrit un peu et la tête de Parker se glissa dans la pièce.

Parker : Est-ce que je peux venir voir ma petite sœur ?

Tempe : Bien sûr Parker, viens sur le lit.

Parker : Bonjour Abby ! Tu verras c'est trop bien à la maison, papa et maman ils sont super gentils mais ils grondent quand même quand on fait des bêtises et …

Temperance et Seeley n'entendirent pas la suite du discours de bienvenue de Parker, ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leur pensée : ils étaient une vraie famille. Tout à coup Booth se leva et alla embrasser Temperance.

Parker : Bon ça c'est … beurk … mais ils font ça souvent… TRES souvent alors ils va falloir que tu t'habitues assez vite.

A cette remarque les deux adultes se séparèrent en riant.

Trois jours plus tard, après des visites de tous leur amis et les émerveillements d'Angela qui avait décidé qu'elle aussi devait absolument avoir un bébé, Temperance put rentrer chez elle.  
Alors qu'elle passait le seuil de la maison une seule pensé lui vint :

Une nouvelle vie commençait …

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Et voilà, c'est la fin !!

j'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite bientôt dans une nouvelle fic ...


End file.
